The Pharaoh's Promise
by YamiPikachuuu
Summary: Layan is whisked away and thrown into a whole new dimension, an alternate reality where she is expected to save the spirit of the once Pharaoh, who she was likely to have been once been linked romanticaly with. Being sixteen always comes with hurdles.
1. Chapter 1 The Sudden Appearance

The Pharaoh's Promise. (A Yami Story)

_This is a story I started ages but have only just decided to put up.  
I do not own any of YuGiOh!  
The story line to this does not follow that of the anime and I have made up my own characters for it.  
Either way, this is still a FanFic and I take no credit for YuGiOh :)  
I just love it. _

_Enjoy xo_

Chapter One. _The Sudden Appearance. _

It had began to rain. The sky had stayed the same bleak grey all day, with thick dark clouds swirling above the world and looming over everyone. The sun could not be seen as cloud after cloud fell in front of it and blocked out all light. At first the light had attempted to shine through, but now it had given up. Now the rain had burst through the clouds and was falling in great spirals, gradually getting heavier and thicker. Three girls were walking into the wind, which was causing the rain to hit them hard in the face as they trudged on, heads bowed and arms linked. Layan huddled more into her friends, desperate to keep warm. Despite the gloomy weather the three girls had still decided to go out, and were still determined to stay out. They were making their way through their town's fair, which so far, had been rather disappointing. People were hurrying into shops or under canopies to shelter from the rain which was now falling heavier and faster.

"God, It's freezing!" Imogen whined beside Layan as she hugged her arm tighter,

"It's ruining my hair," said Layan's other friend, Marcia, who was standing the other side of Layan.

"Well, come on then, we'll go find shelter!" Layan told her two best friends, and the three of them began to walk down the closed off road a little quicker, seeking out some place to stand and wait for the rain to pass, or at least to let up slightly.

"I only came here today 'cause that totally fine Mark from Art is supposed to be coming here," Imogen muttered against the wind.

"Well, maybe we'll bump into him in a café," Layan offered, pulling her two friends along. They hadn't really walked far when suddenly the atmosphere changed. Layan noticed a sudden chill in the air, it was as if an immense gust of wind had surrounded her and the icy coldness of it had pierced through her, taking over her body. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she shivered.

"Whoa, what's with the sudden drop in temperature!?" Layan said loudly, hugging herself tightly.

"It's no colder than it was a few moments ago, Layan," Marcia frowned, looking at her friend with slight concern etched into her pretty features.

"No, it's definitely got a hell of a lot colder," Layan shook her head, trying to get the rain out of her face. She was feeling a little disorientated and wasn't quite sure why. She blinked several times and felt her two friends drag her along either side of her.

"Come on!" Imogen moaned, pulling at Layan's arm. In her abrupt confusion she had slowed down somewhat.

Then, all of a sudden, the whole place around them seemed to become bathed in darkness. It was as if someone was quickly covering up a light. It faded far too quickly to be natural. The darkness grew steadily heavier until everything was shadowed, as if night had crept up and sprung itself upon them.

"What the-" Layan whispered as she looked about her. Everything had frozen.

She stared in disbelief at her two friends, frozen to the spot, mid-step. Marcia's long blonde hair was perfectly still in the air, paused all around her head, where only seconds before it had been whipping about her face, and Imogen's face was paused on a frown, her dark brunette hair had stopped as it had flown in front of her in the forceful wind that had been whipping them before. Layan reached out and gingerly touched Imogen's face, it was cold and stiff, as was Marcia's. Layan looked around at the crowds of people, huddled together with their hoods up and coats wrapped around them tightly, at the people behind the stools, frozen as they stood gazing at the crowd or halfway through handing something to someone. A lady was standing not far from them, her face frozen as her mouth hung open, mid sentence, offering people leaflets, the leaflets lay perfectly still now in her lifeless hand. Layan moved on the spot for a while, there was no wind, there was no rain, there was no feeling, no movement.

"What's happening?" Layan whispered to the air around her, though of course, she got no answer. Panic reared in her chest..

"Imogen," she said, trying to tap her friend, "Marcia!" she then turned to her friends vacant and staring eyes.

She was cold and shivering, her hands shaking before her. Even the rain was on hold. She rubbed her eyes several times trying to shift the darkness. Touched her friends several times trying to wake them. She tried to shake them, tried to warm them up. She felt tears prick her eyes and worry and panic and sudden realisation set in. What on earth was happening?

Then she felt a warm heat behind her and, turning round, she saw a bright blue light issue up from the floor of the road just ahead of her. Layan stood and watched as this light grew; she was rooted to the spot.

Then, a figure emerged from the light, a blue glow emitting from his body, at first Layan thought he was just energy, though then he began to grow more solid, until he was standing clearly before her. Layan looked around then back at this new arrival. She closed her eyes. With her eyes shut she could clearly feel the emptiness of the world around her. She had little feeling, with no wind and no air, everything was eerily surreal.

_I'm dreaming, I'll wake up soon. _

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. For a split second she could kid herself the man wasn't there and her world had not been frozen. Then reality set in again and she felt defeated, her legs felt ready to give way.

"Layan," the figure spoke, as it moved closer to the girl as she stood, staring. It was a young man who spoke in a strong, husky voice. He was wearing dark blue trousers and a tight black top, with a long dark blue jacket over the top, his collar up. Round his neck he was wearing a long chain, at the end of which was a strange golden object in the shape of a pyramid.

"Layan," the man repeated, "I want you to come with me,"

Layan stood staring at this sudden new arrival. She took in his rather eccentric appearance for a while, not only was his outfit a little odd, but his hair was even weirder. It stood up pretty much on end, the majority of it black, but with blonde streaks running through it and red tips.

The man held out his hand, and Layan slowly walked towards him.

"Many years ago I was known as Pharaoh, or Atem, but nowadays I am mainly known as Yami," the man spoke, the blue light which was still shining was beginning to make Layan's eyes sting, "I am often nothing more than a spirit, but as I begin to become stronger, I can remove myself from the millennium item and venture out as myself, but I mainly posses the body of Yugi, the boy who completed my millennium puzzle,"

Layan stared at the strange man; to say she was confused was an understatement.

"I have been sent to your world in search for you, Layan Challimons" said Yami, "I do not fully know or understand why, but I know that I must take you with me now."

And with this, he held out his hand.

"I can't," said Layan, it was the first time she had spoke since Yami had appeared, "What about my family? My friends," she looked over at her still frozen friends.

"They will be fine," Yami smiled, "They will stay like this until you return, and when you do, everything will carry on as normal,"

"But, where are you taking me?" Layan frowned, "For how long?"

"For how long, we are not sure," Yami admitted, "But where, I can tell you that, I am taking you to another dimension, one which is nothing like the one we are in currently, one very different indeed."

Layan looked at the man, his strange dress sense, his face was rather pointy and his eyes, well they were scarlet. She felt sick and weak. None of this made any sense? A man had just appeared out of the ground and was asking for her to come with him? Any other day, she would run away, scream for help. But then she looked about her again, no-one would be able to help her anyway, she doubted they could even hear her. This man said he was a spirit? How could any of this be happening.

_It's clearly a dream, Layan, who've just got to figure out how to wake up!_

If this really was a dream, then no harm could come to her, right?

"Come now, Layan, we do not have much time to waste,"

Layan nodded, and on the spur of the moment, she took Yami's hand, taking one quick look around her before she was suddenly engulfed by total darkness, loosing consciousness.

* * *

Hope you liked it, it's only the first chapter. Please review and I'll post the next ones up, I have a lot of it written!


	2. Chapter 2 Domino High

Chapter Two_. Domino High. _

When Layan came to, she realised something was very wrong. The sudden glare of the sun which was beating down at her was making her eyes sting.

"_What's happened to me!?" _she gasped, looking at her hands.

"I have brought you to my world, an alternate dimension to yours," Yami spoke.

Layan looked up at him and gasped. She must be dreaming, right?

There stood the strange man she had seen before her along the road, but now he looked different as he stood above her. He was cartoon. Not just any cartoon though, Yami appeared to be an anime character.

"Manga!?" Layan gasped, as Yami held out his hand for her. Layan took his hand and he helped her up. She brushed herself down then took in his new appearance. Whereas he had looked odd as a real human, she now saw that his features and his hair suited him perfectly now as an anime character.

"Now will you please explain what I'm doing here?" Layan asked Yami, as he began to walk along a road. Layan had to pinch herself to make sure she was real. The road was exactly like the ones she had seen so many times in comic books.

"And this place is _real_?" Layan asked as they walked past shops and houses,

"Very much so," Yami nodded, "As real as your world is to you, it's just a different dimension, like a parallel universe."

Layan frowned, but decided not to ask anymore of the confusing questions which were currently tearing through her head.

"So," Yami then said, "You're here because I was sent to find you. There is something about you, you are the one who can reveal why I am here, hold the secrets to the millennium items, though clearly, you do not understand any of this yet yourself, so it seems we shall now continue our journey for answers together."

"This is Chio's house, she is a friend of Yugi's grandfather, and can help us, you'll be staying with her."

Yami knocked on the door to the house they were currently standing outside. It was a small house with flowers that lined the sides of the pathway. The door was a bright red and there was a window a few paces away from the door, beyond which looked like a living room.

After a few moments, the front door opened to reveal a woman with dark hair, she too was an anime character,

"Ahh, Pharaoh!" Chio smiled towards Yami, then she looked down at Layan, "And you must be the Layan we have been told of, come in, both of you! Though I was expecting Yugi!"

"I had to find her," Yami said, "But of course, Yugi can come now,"

Then something strange happened. The man named Yami began to glow, as he took hold of the strange pyramid around his neck, in his hands. He underwent a transformation into a teenage boy, who Layan guessed was the same age as her.

He didn't look that different from Yami, though his eyes were a lot wider and cuter, and he had less blonde streaks in his hair, not to mention, he was shorter and in different clothing.

"Right, follow me you two," Chio smiled, and the boy who was now Yugi did so. Layan stood for a moment, giddy.

Then she slowly walked into the small hallway and then through the door on her right to the living room in which Yugi and Chio were now sitting.

"Could someone please explain.." Layan began,

"Sit, girl," Chio smiled, "We do not know how or why, but we know that you can help us to learn the secrets of these items," she pointed to the puzzle around Yugi's neck, "And to Pharaoh's existence, so for now, you will be here with us, living as if you have always been here but as if you have just moved to this city. I will say you are my niece and you can attend Domino High with Yugi and his friends,"

"So," Layan frowned, "Yami is inside Yugi?"

"He's in here," Yugi said, showing Layan the puzzle, "He comes out usually in times of stress or during card games,"

"So…" Layan said slowly, looking from the puzzle to Yugi's face, "You share a body?"

"Yes, most of the time, though when Yami and I are alone he can come out in spirit form,"

"Spirit form?"

"Yes, he's weak but he's still there, sometimes, depending on how strong he is, you can touch him but most times he's very ghost like." Yugi smiled, "I know it's hard to take in all at once," he smiled, "It was very, very hard for me too, but it should make sense in time. Hopefully,"

"Of course it will," Chio smiled, "She's the one who can solve this, the more she learns the more it'll make sense to her."

"You know," Layan said quietly, "Yami reminds me of someone, but I can't think who, it's like I've seen him somewhere before. Has he ever been to my realm before?"

"No, I don't think so," Yugi frowned, "Perhaps it was an past life!! Perhaps you were around when Yami was!" he said excitedly,

"Maybe.." Chio smiled, as she folded her hands in her lap and looked over at Layan with a curious expression.

The next morning, Yugi knocked at Chio's front door to collect Layan. Layan had dressed in the uniform that Chio had given her; a white shirt, blue pleated skirt, a pink blazer and a blue bowtie, along with long blue socks.

Chio had given her breakfast but she had felt weird eating it, she hadn't been able to get any sleep either, this anime universe was doing her head in.

"Hey, Layan!" Yugi grinned as she stepped out onto the street. The air around them was warm and the sun was shining down brightly, the sky a perfect blue, not a single cloud. Then Layan noticed that next to Yugi stood a girl with shoulder length brown hair and a fringe, she too was in the same outfit as Layan.

"Hi," Layan said somewhat shyly.

"This is Tea," Yugi smiled, introducing the girl next to him, "She lives near me,"

"Oh, hi," Layan smiled at Tea, who smiled back. She was a little taller than Layan and looked really friendly.

The three of them began to walk down the road, Layan falling behind every now and then as she tried to take in all of her scenery.

"Did you sleep alright, Layan?" Yugi asked and Layan hurried her pace to fall into step beside him.

"Well, not really, I'm still getting used to all of this," she frowned, "But it was okay,"

Yugi smiled and nodded, he was a fair bit shorter than Layan and Tea.

"We're meeting up with our friend Joey," Yugi told Layan, "I think I can see him, just there!"

And sure enough, there was a boy standing not far ahead, with blonde hair, in the same uniform as Yugi; tight navy blue trousers, a plain white top, and a long blue jacket, which, like Yugi's was flared out behind him. Layan was still wondering how they did that, when they reached Joey, who had been standing waiting for them under a tree at the end of the road.

"Hey, Joey, this is Layan!"

"Oh, Hey!" Joey grinned as Yugi introduced Layan to him, "I wondered when you'd be here!"

Layan smiled, not sure what to say. Joey was kind of cute, with big blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He had been leaning against the tree, his hands in his pockets.

The four of them then moved on until Layan could see the school looming over them. It appeared to be a huge, grey building with one tower staring down at her, higher than all the rest, a clock face looking down at them. The majority of the building was covered in large windows. Layan stopped and stared up at the school. Her head was spinning madly and she felt as though she might feint soon. It was impossible to accept where she was, what was going on, impossible to think that back home her friends were still frozen on that bleary road. She suddenly felt the urge to be sick as it all whirred about in her head, confusing her and making her dizzy.

The four of them met up with another boy as they reached the school grounds, his name was Tristan, and he had dark brown hair which stood up at the front. He greeted them all happily and they made their way into the school itself.

Domino High was a large school, the corridor's full of students and the buzz of conversation echoed in Layan's ears and caused her head to spin all the more. There was a lot of Japanese being spoken.

Layan was pushed and shoved as people barged past her, she had to grab hold of Yugi's arm on a few occasions.

"Layan, are you okay?" Yugi asked her as they stopped by the lockers, "You look really pale,"

"I don't think I can cope with all this Yugi!" Layan admitted, feeling herself become wobbly, "This is all so overwhelming, so daunting! I'm suddenly in a very busy high school in a totally different dimension!"

"Yugi, maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring Layan here today, she should really be getting used to things first," Tea said to Yugi,

"Yeah, but she's the _one,_ she holds the secrets!"

"Not now I don't!" Layan frowned, "I know nothing! I don't understand any of this!"

"The bells about to ring, Yugi, what're you going to do?" Joey frowned, resting one of his hands on Layan's upper arm. It seemed her body and her mind could not take it all in, it was too much for her, she began to sway.

"Chio is at work all day!" Yugi cried, suddenly realising how stupid it was to bring Layan here today and to just expect her to get on with it, "I'll take her back to Grandpa!"

"Okay, will you be coming back?" Tea asked him,

"I don't know," Yugi shrugged, "Come on," he then turned to Layan and steered her back the way they had come.

"Poor girl," Tea sighed as the rest of them watched Yugi lead Layan out, "Imagine if it was the other way round, I wouldn't be able to cope, either!"

Yugi took hold of Layan's hand as he lead her back through the corridors. The bell rang shrilly above them.

"Hello Yugi, where're you off to?" A voice with a very strong British accent asked,

"Oh, hiya Bakura! This is my friend, but she's not feeling well so I'm taking her home!" Yugi called to the boy who had just passed them, he had rather long snowy white hair and a very cute face. He blinked his large green eyes at Yugi and Layan as they hurried past.

"That's a friend of mine, he too posses a millennium item, but I believe his holds an evil spirit!" Yugi said quietly to Layan as he waved to Bakura and carried on with Layan,

"Evil - what - ohh!!" Layan frowned, so Yami wasn't the _only_ spirit who possessed an item, there were _more_?? And there were _evil_ ones? How did anybody think that she could hold the answers? Right now, she just wanted to go home!

Yugi led Layan back out to the school grounds, and then they began to walk back down the road.

"I think it'd be better for you to talk to the Pharaoh," Yugi smiled to Layan, "Once we're indoors,"

They passed Chio's house then carried on down a different road for about five minutes until they reached a small Game Shop. Or 'Kame' as the sign read. The front of the shop was rounded and the door leading inside was open.


	3. Chapter 3 The Flashback

Chapter Three. _The Flashback._

Outside the small game shop was an elderly man, with grey hair in spikes just like Yugi's at the front. He was wearing green overalls over a white shirt, and a yellow bandanna on his head.

"Grandpa!" Yugi called, and ran over.

"Yugi! What're you doing home?" the man asked, he had been sweeping the floor outside the shop and now he stood up fully, leaning on the broom and frowning at his grandson.

"It's Layan," said Yugi, he turned to look at Layan who made her way over, "I think she's feeling ill,"

"Ahh, well she has travelled through time and space, it's bound to have its side affects!" the Grandpa chuckled softly, "Come on in,"

Grandpa leant the broom against the shop wall then opened the door. Layan followed Yugi and his Grandpa over to the shop entrance. The bell chimed as he pushed the door open to enter. The inside was lined with shelves which were covered in many different games. At the very end was a counter where boxes of cards lay upon it. Grandpa walked over to the counter and lifted up the ledge to pass into the room beyond. He led the two students through the door behind the counter and into the sitting room.

"Grandpa, I think the Pharaoh should speak to Layan, maybe he can help her?" Yugi said once they had entered the room, and Grandpa had sat himself down.

"Maybe, it's worth a try," Grandpa smiled, "Go on,"

Yugi nodded then took the millennium item into his hands, once again, he began to glow and then transformed into Yami. The Pharaoh let go of the puzzle and looked up at them. He smiled and nodded at Layan, who suddenly felt much more at home.

"I think we could all do with something to drink," Grandpa said, "And Layan, I think you could do with a lie down, Pharaoh, why don't you take her to Yugi's room?"

The Pharaoh nodded and then led Layan out into the hallway, where the staircase was. He took her upstairs and along to the first door, which he opened and let Layan go through first, holding the door open for her.

Yugi's room was just like any typical teenage boys room. It was blue and half of the roof was slanted, a window there, so if Yugi sat on the bed he could look up at the sky through the slanted window. There was a floor length mirror next to the bed and a desk by the door. Books and other papers had been strewn across the desk, and a lamp sat next to them.

Layan sat down at the edge of the bed while Yami leant against the wall.

"I think it's best if you sleep, you've travelled a very far way and it was foolish to think you could cope," He spoke to her,

"Have you ever entered my realm before?" Layan frowned, as she took in Yami's appearance.

"No, never," said Yami, looking up past Layan and out the window above her.

"It's just, I could swear I've seen you somewhere before.."

At this Yami smiled and looked back down at the girl who was sitting on Yugi's bed.

"I don't really see how that could be possible," he replied, his hands in his pockets.

Yami walked over to Layan and sat himself down beside her.

"So, this is it?" Layan smiled, looking down to the puzzle,

"Yes," said Yami, "My soul was trapped in here, somehow,"

"Somehow? How?"

"Well, I hoped you could tell me that," Yami frowned, turning to look at Layan with his scarlet eyes.

"I'm sorry," Layan sighed, she felt bad for not being able to provide him the answers he desperately wanted.

As she gazed into those scarlet eyes her mind began to whir.

"I recognise those eyes" Layan said, more to herself than to Yami,

"What?" Yami frowned, sounding a little confused.

"You're eyes," Layan nodded at him, "It's as if they are triggering a memory, but one that is hidden from sight."

"Hmm," Yami frowned, fiddling with the chain of his puzzle, "I hope you will be able to help me, Layan, I hope I have not taken you from your world for nothing."

"Yeah," Layan said slowly, "You were once called Atem, right..?"

She closed her own eyes as Yami nodded, and looked at her intently.

Suddenly, she was in the middle of a desert, looking up at a grand palace. She was clutching a cloak around her and held a staff in one hand, a hand which glittered with jewels.

She began to walk across the sand and over to the palace gates. She managed to get past the guards, in absolute silence, and made her way up the staircase to the grand double doors, there was a strange eye engraved upon the doors. She raised her staff and the doors opened.

She walked through the halls, lined with ornaments and statues.

She stopped at a stature. It was the Pharaoh.

"I look forward to seeing you, Atem," she spoke, laughter playing on her tongue, as she reached out and stroked the statue's cold face. The jewels upon her fingers glittered in the sun which shone through the windows.

Then Layan opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked, looking a little worried,

"Yes, no, yes," Layan put her hand on her head, "I just saw something,"

"What did you see?" Yami asked eagerly, and Layan felt his weight beside her shift as he turned to look at her.

"I saw… A palace, I waked through it, into it, into the halls, and I came across a statue," she ` looked up at Yami, as he frowned, "It was a statue of you,"

"Ahh, my palace," Yami smiled slightly, "If only I could remember any of it," he added, sounding frustrated.

"Do you know nothing of your past life?" Layan asked him, opening her eyes to look at him. He was staring down at the floor now.

"No, even my own name was a mystery to me for a long time, until I was visited by someone who knew of it, yet she could not help me further." Yami sighed.

"I will try to help you," said Layan, as she tried to keep the images she had just seen fresh in her memory, after that, she finally felt like she could be of some help.

"Thank you," Yami smiled, to which Layan returned the smile.

Yami then told Layan of how Yugi's grandfather had found the puzzle and after many years, Yugi was able to complete it, and that unleashed the spirit of Yami, who had possessed Yugi. He spoke about the card games and the tournaments he had played in. Layan listened intently, it all sounded so strangely familiar.

"This game, you say it was invented by this Pegasus man?" Layan asked as Yami paused,

"Yes, though he only really stole it from us, us being my ancient Egyptians, except we used to play it in the shadow realms with real beasts," Yami explained.

"Yes," Layan nodded, "Yes, I see,"

She closed her eyes and had an image of someone playing in a tomb with large beasts, in darkness and in a mysterious realm.

"It's slowly beginning to come back to me Yami, if I can figure our who I am and why I am here, then I can help you!"

Yami smiled, and Layan realised that he was rather sexy, even for an anime character.

Only he wasn't a character, not really, he was real, as real as she was. She could feel him there next to her, hear him, see him. He was perfectly real now. This was her world now, this was her reality.

She reached out to touch the Pharaoh, who seemed to flinch ever so slightly at her touch, before relaxing. She needed to feel him, to tell herself he was really there.

Yami then reached out to push the hair out of her face, her new hair, her new anime hair, the hair she had stared at for hours last night and this morning, working it out. It still felt as real, she could still style it, it was just weird.

Layan smiled at Yami, she wanted him to stay with her, there by her side, she felt safe with him, she felt like he made all the sense to her now in this new and scary world. But she knew he would have to turn back to Yugi. Yugi was nice enough, kind and helpful, but he didn't really give out that needed help like Yami did.

"I'll be here if you ever need me, or just want to talk," Yami said, as if he were reading her mind,

Layan smiled.

"Thanks," she nodded.


	4. Chapter 4 Shemei

Chapter Four._Shemei_

"Would you like some soup, Layan?" Chio asked while Layan sat in her kitchen, at one of the counters. It was quite a small kitchen, the countertops a bright yellow and the walls a dazzling white. Yellow curtains hung either side of the one window which was directly opposite the little island counters Layan sat at now. The room was always sparkling clean; Layan supposed Chio had a lot of spare time to kill.

"Oh, if it isn't too much trouble," Layan smiled over at the woman who had now become her guardian, she was beginning to really like Chio.

"Not at all," Chio smiled back, she had been leaning with her back against the counters, but now turned to face the window to begin her cooking.

"Hey, Chio, if you don't mind me asking, what is your part in all of this?" Layan asked, tracing the patterns of the yellow tiles with her finger.

"Me?" Chio smiled, as she cooked the soup, "I've known Mr Mutou for a very long time, he used to take good care of me when we were both younger. In fact, Layan, it was I who had the vision of you."

"You had a vision? What did you see?" Layan asked curiously.

"Ah, well, my visions are not always clear, but I knew that you would be the one to help the Pharaoh. It was I who sent him in search for you," Chio said as she reached up to one of the cupboards on the wall to fetch some bowls.

"Oh, right," Layan smiled, "So, you have powers do you?"

"I suppose you could say it like that. I think you and I are rather alike in that sense, my dear."

It had been a week since Layan had gone into school with Yugi, and since the episode in his bedroom, the strange images she had seen, she had been suffering from them every day now. However, none of them were ever much help, and they were often repeated.

"Chio," said Layan again, as Chio ladled some soup into a bowl.

"Yes?"

"I keep having all these images flash into my head, like flashbacks, but I don't see how they could be.." Layan said slowly,

"Like what?" Chio asked, as she bought the bowl over to Layan who was sitting at the counter.

"Like, I'm in what I'm sure is ancient Egypt, and I'm always searching for something, and sometimes the Pharaoh crops up," Layan told Chio, who had now sat down in front of her.

"Well, I'm sure you are linked to the Pharaoh somehow, Layan, so it's not really surprising. It seems you were probably around when he first was, and being here, with him, has jogged your memory, it would seem," Chio smiled, absentmindedly twirling a strand of her dark hair around her finger. "Hopefully it will all begin to make more sense to you now, if you can figure out who you are first. I know that images and visions do not always make sense at first, but it takes time. You're a strong girl, Layan, I know you can work this out."

Layan nodded happily, slightly amused at how casually Chio threw in visions and time travel. She hoped it would begin to fit together now, hoped she could help Yami.

Chio then left her alone in the kitchen as she had work to do elsewhere.

Layan sat at the counter eating her soup for a while, when suddenly, she began to feel feint and dizzy.

"Oh, no," she sighed, putting her hand to her forehead as she felt her body sway. She tried to focus, trying to sit herself straight. She gripped onto the side of the counter, her knuckles slowly turning white as she tried to keep her hold. Then she could no longer keep it at bay and it overtook her; she fell, knocking the bowl as she did so. Her body hit the ground but her mind had already gone somewhere else.

Once again, she was walking through the palace halls, lined with grand paintings and golden objects, all glinting in the sunlight which was beaming in through the windows. Her staff was in her hand.

"Shemei!" A deep voice shouted. She looked round to see the Pharaoh approaching her, clad in his ancient Egyptian clothing.

"Ahh, Pharaoh, at last," She spoke softly, her voice almost mocking.

"I want you out of my palace!" the Pharaoh said angrily, stopping close to her.

"I do not care what you want!" Layan said loudly back to him, she turned to walk away but the Pharaoh grabbed her arm,

"How dare you walk away from me! In my own palace! I am the Pharaoh!!" He said. Layan heard herself laugh, then she stormed away from him.

Things went fuzzy and the image changed, this time Layan was with another man, a man who loomed angrily and threatening. Long white hair fell to shoulders covered by a long red cloak. Insanity stood out clearly in his features … yet something was familiar about them.

"Shemei, you are failing your task!" The man spoke, his voice tight.

"I'm sorry!" Layan replied, "I'm trying but he keeps it very close to him at all times!"

"If you do not get that millennium item then I shall easily replace you and dispose of you!" spat the man, grabbing hold of Layan's arms and holding her tightly in his grip; she could feel his nails digging into her arms.

"It is your mission to get the puzzle while I focus on the other six."

"His six guardian's keep them on them at all times though!" Layan said, as she struggled to free herself from his tight grip. She twisted beneath his strong hold, her arms slowly becoming numb.

"I have a plan," The man hissed, and he let go of her and flexed his left arm, on which a strange device was. It was golden.

"You stole that!" Layan gasped, rubbing her own arms as she eyed the golden device on his left arm.

"So what, I'm a grave-robber," the man laughed a deep, husky laugh, the tint of hysteria evident in his tone.

Then the image changed again.

This time she was sitting just beyond the palace gates, outside of them. She was resting her head on her knees, crying. Although it was a memory, Layan could feel the sorrow and the despair surge through her as she cried into her long white dress, her tears soaking into the fabric. Her body shook as the tears spilled down and upon her knees. Then she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. Layan flinched, terrified it was him, terrified he would keep his word and kill her.

But a different voice spoke instead.

"Girl, get up,"

Layan looked up into the concerned face of the Pharaoh. The long blonde streaks which fell into his pointed face were blowing about in the wind, as was his long dark blue cloak.

He helped Layan get to her feet, taking her wrists and pulling her up until she was standing before him. He looked at her, concern etched upon his pointed features as he held her wrists together in both of his hands.

"Why do you cry?" he asked her, the lines creasing more upon his tanned forehead as he frowned. She turned her head away from him and bit her lip. He let her hands fall from his own.

Layan wiped her eyes on the backs of her hand and sniffed.

"Why do you speak to me so calmly, so kindly?" She asked him in return, once she had regained her cool, "When you know why I am here, what I have been trying to do,"

"Because I feel pity for you," replied the Pharaoh, he had folded his toned arms across his chest. "I know you have been forced to do this, I know that you are a better person,"

"No, I am not," said Layan, shaking her head, "I am full of evil, Pharaoh, full of dark magic,"

"I cannot believe that, Shemei," the Pharaoh half smiled, raising one side of his mouth in a crooked smile. At the sound of her name, Layan looked into his deep red eyes, "Magic, yes, but it is certainly not dark, it is just the way you have been raised."

Layan stared into his deep red eyes, taking in his face. His features were sharp and harsh, yet he had a soft look about him too. As though there was a much gentler side to him beneath all the harshness and the anger and the confidence. She took in his crooked smile, and her heart fluttered at how amazingly perfect he suddenly was to her. She had seen him so many times, looking so majestic upon his horse as he rode through the valley below, looking so important as he stood upon his balcony and spoke to the people, Layan had known him so long, yet she had never seriously thought about him. He was gorgeous.

"Come inside, it looks set to rain," said the Pharaoh gently, looking up at the grey sky as Layan nodded and wiped her eyes again.

Then it changed again, and Layan was sat in the throne room with the Pharaoh. It was large and golden, with a table in the middle. The Pharaoh's throne sat on a raised platform. People were bustling around, many of them the Pharaoh's guardians. A man, who was carrying a golden key, was eyeing Layan suspiciously.

"You have been good company to me these past few weeks, Shemei," the Pharaoh said, he was sat in his throne, while Layan sat lower down at the table.

"And you have to me too, Pharaoh," Layan replied, "You have been a great comfort,"

The Pharaoh smiled and glanced over at the man in the corner. A younger woman had now approached him and had began speaking to him rapidly and in whispers. He had been forced to take his eyes from Layan and listen to her intently, his grip tightening upon the key in his hand.

"Where does Bakura think you are, Shemei?" Pharaoh asked her, and Layan saw both the man and woman in the far corner stop abruptly and glance over, before starting their conversation again.

"He knows I am here with you," said Layan, "Though he thinks I am working on his side to get the items,"

"And you are not?" the Pharaoh now frowned. He had been sitting back in his throne, though now he leant forward and held onto the sides.

Another man who had entered the room had stopped to listen in now.

"No," Layan said softly, lowering her voice so it was harder for people to listen in. She wanted to go over and stand beside the Pharaoh, but she didn't think they were quite close enough for that. After all, he was still the Pharaoh. "I have changed, being with you, it has changed my views now, I realise there is more for me to do," she looked up at the Pharaoh who still looked sceptical, "Do you not trust me, Pharaoh?"

After a pause, he spoke.

"Yes, Shemei, I do trust you. I can see you are now a much more honest person, I knew you were never one for the dark side."

Layan smiled, then the Pharaoh stood up and made his way down to Layan, who stood up also.

"I think we ought to dress for dinner now, Shemei," He smiled as he stopped in front of her. The man had now gone over to speak to the other man and young woman.

"Yes, Pharaoh," Layan nodded,

"Shemei," He said slowly, "Call me Atem, Pharaoh is too impersonal," then he lightly kissed her hand and then left the room, his long cloak billowing behind him, leaving Layan to gaze after him, wondering what he could of meant by that last phrase, as the others in the room watched him exit, looks of concern and a mixture of shock upon their faces.

Then everything changed once more.

Layan was now crying to Atem in a much smaller, darker room. It seemed to Layan that it was the middle of the night.

"I'm scared Bakura will find me, Atem!" she sobbed, "He will kill me if he knows I am not here to do his bidding!"

"Do not fear, Shemei," Atem soothed, and he took her into his muscular arms and held her close. Layan could smell him, feel his bare chest against her as he held her, "Nothing will harm you, I promise," his voice had taken on a fierce tone now.

"Atem, you're the only thing that makes sense to me right now," Layan sighed against him, "The only thing I have that makes me smile, without you, I would still be lost within my darkness,"

The Pharaoh cupped Layan's chin and lifted her head up to look at her face.

"You're safe now," he smiled.

And she felt very safe, wrapped warm in his arms. She looked up into those dark eyes, and they seemed to thaw under her gaze, they became softer and he smiled down at her. Her head suddenly became clouded with emotion and she bit her lip.

Then Atem leant down as Layan tilted her head towards him; his lips pressed onto hers; the two of them embraced and he kissed her.

This was the first time that Atem and Shemei, as Layan now knew that that was who she had once been, had kissed. She ran her hands down his chest, and her hand slightly brushed the millennium puzzle he was still wearing around his neck. Atem stroked her cheek as he kissed her and Layan wrapped her arms around his waist, forgetting all about the puzzle as she allowed him to enter her mouth with his tongue and take her to a whole new place in her mind.

Then the images changed once again, this time she was in what seemed to be a bedroom. A large four poster bed was behind her as she sat with her back to it, the floor was stone and sheets of pink and red Egyptian cotton were draped across the walls. The floor was raised in the corner and pillows lay scattered on it. A door was open to her left which led into a bathroom, a large pool in the floor could be seen glinting beyond the door. Laying behind her on the bed was Atem, while she sat on the floor playing with petals from roses that were scattered about her.

"Why don't you come here?" Atem said, as she threw the petals in the air and watched them fall very slowly to the ground.

"Why wont you say it?" Layan asked him, smiling to herself but not turning around.

"Because it doesn't need to be said," Atem replied, "But you need to come here,"

"No, I need to practice my skills," Layan smiled, "They have become rusty," she raised her hands and the petals gently coiled and floated upwards in front of her face, spiralling.

"Ahh, I can teach you things you have never dreamed of, Shemei," Atem replied, his voice husky and mysterious.

Layan laughed and the petals fell.

"Oh, I'm sure you have taught me all I need to know for now, Atem," she turned round to look at him, he was laying back on the bed, the golden bands he wore around his upper arms and wrists glinting slightly in the light the candles were throwing onto them.

"Still, come here," he smiled. Layan stood up and leant over the bed.

"Say it first," she grinned,

"Come here first," Atem grinned back,

"Ahh, say it first and you can have me for as long as you need," She teased.

Atem tilted his head making the headband he wore, in which the millennium eye was engraved, glint in the light. He seemed to be thinking the offer through, and his thoughts had clearly made his eyes glint wickedly.

"No," Atem smiled at last, laying his head back, "Here, first,"

Layan laughed and climbed on to the bed, then leant back on her knees, placing her hands on her thighs, tracing the pattern on her red dress.

"I am your Pharaoh, you must do as I say," Atem grinned, "Now, I order you to come here,"

"Fine, _your highness," _Layan smiled, then she very slowly crawled up to where Atem was laying back, as he watched her intently, gazing at her body as she made her way over to him. He then propped himself up onto his elbows and shifted his body weight on to one arm so he could raise the other to push Layan's hair out of her face.

"You can have me if you say it," Layan smiled,

Atem sighed.

"Fine." he smiled, "Shemei, **I love you.**"

"I love you too Atem" Layan sighed, then she finally leant down and let Atem kiss her. He gently pushed her onto her back and moved his hands to the tie around her middle, which he undone as he kissed her.

Layan opened her eyes, she was now looking up at her bedroom ceiling. She sat up and saw Chio looking worried, with Yugi standing next to her. Layan rubbed her eyes.

"I called for Yugi," Chio said, sounding anxious, she was fiddling with her apron skirt. "I heard a crash and found you out cold on the floor, you were muttering and fidgeting,"

"How long have I been out for?" Layan groaned, putting her hand to her now throbbing head.

"About an hour!" Chio said, "I was getting really scared, me and Yugi were just contemplating calling an ambulance or something when you came to,"

"Was it a flashback?" Yugi asked eagerly, "A memory?"

"Yes," Layan nodded. "I'm Shemei, I believe I was sent to steal the millennium item's from the Pharaoh but - "

"But what?" Yugi frowned, and Layan closed her eyes and rubbed her pounding head.

"But, we fell in _love_," Layan said very slowly, remembering the last memory. Her stomach flipped as she remembered it. She almost didn't even notice the shock on both Yugi and Chio's face as she remembered his touch, his lips, his body….

* * *

Bit of a back story beginning O:

^.^ 3


	5. Chapter 5 Explanations

Chapter Five. _Explanations._

Layan wrapped her cardigan around her body tighter as she made her way to Yugi's card shop. She walked up the path and pushed the door open, causing the bell to ring. Yugi's Grandpa looked up as she entered; he had been sorting cards into different boxes behind the counter.

"Oh, Hello Layan," he smiled as she walked in, pushing her hair out of her face from the wind.

"Hi," Layan nodded, "Is Yugi in?" She walked over to his counter.

"Yes, yes, in his bedroom," Grandpa smiled. He lifted up the top of the counter - which swung up on it's hinges - to let Layan pass through.

"Thanks," she smiled, walking past him then through the door behind the counter and into the sitting room. She took the door to the left and headed up the stairs, hoping she could remember where Yugi's room was. As she walked along the hall she could hear Yugi's voice. He had company? His Grandpa hadn't mentioned that. Layan stopped outside his door and hesitated, listening. She could only hear faint murmurs, so knocked. The room fell silent, then Yugi's voiced called 'Hello?'

"It's Layan," Layan called back.

The door opened after a few seconds to reveal Yugi's smiling face.

"Come in!" He beamed, opening the door wider to let her pass.

Layan walked into the little blue room and looked around for the source of the other voice. What she did see shocked her a little. Yami was sitting on Yugi's bed.

"You can see him, right?" Yugi smiled, closing the door.

"Yes.." Layan said quietly, Yami smiled at her.

"I thought you'd be able to, so far only you and I can," Yugi said, walking over to where Layan was in the middle of his room.

"Hi," Yami nodded.

"You're real!?" Layan blurted out. He was slightly transparent.

"Well, yes," Yami smiled, "I'm in spirit form though, usually only Yugi can see me,"

Layan stood there, looking a little shocked until Yugi spoke.

"Anyway, what did you want Layan?"

"Oh, sorry," Layan said, turning to face Yugi, "I wanted to speak to Yami,"

"Of course," Yugi nodded, though Layan saw his eyes dim slightly as he realised she was not there for his company.

"I was conscious while you told Yugi and Chio of what you had seen," Yami spoke up, and Layan found herself blush ever so slightly. She had not gone into any more detail of her dreams.

"I would like to know exactly what you saw though," Yami said, "I want to know as much as I can about my other life,"

"Okay," Layan took a deep breath, "To start with I walked through the halls of your palace,"

Yami nodded, frowning, Layan assumed he had no memory of his palace at all.

"And you told me to get out, you called me Shemei," she carried on, Yami looked up at her, and for a split second he looked as if he had remembered something, but then that disappeared. Layan carried on to tell him of how she had been sent to steal the items, how he had taken her in after her ruler had threatened to kill her if she did not succeed, she explained all she could, going into as much detail as she could remember. Then came the kiss. She glanced at Yugi then carried on. It all happened 5000 years ago, so it was no big deal. She told Yami of how they had fallen in love, how he had told her he had loved her.

"So," Yami said slowly once she was finished, "you were my love?"

"Yes, seems it," Layan nodded, not too keen to make eye contact.

Yami smiled.

"This is good, we're a step closer to knowing the truth now, thank you, Layan, thank you!"

"My pleasure, I am here to help, after all," Layan smiled, then she added, "Like you helped me all those years ago."

Yami smiled.

"The ruler you spoke of, you say he was Bakura?" Yami asked, gazing up slightly to peer out into the grey sky which threatened rain.

"Yes, I believe so," Layan nodded, as Yami's gaze fell back on to her.

"Hmm, interesting," Yami nodded, now gazing down at his hands.

"He looked almost exactly as he does now," Layan said,

"You remember him?" Yugi asked, and Layan turned to him to nod. She had only ever seen him the once.

"Almost the same?" Yugi asked again,

"Yes, though in the old Bakura there was a definite… craziness… about him," Layan nodded, remembering his eyes.

"Craziness?" Yami asked, a slight amused edge to his tone.

"Well, yes," Layan smiled, "His eyes, they were…" she thought of the right words for a moment, "They were scary, to be honest, like slits of evil," she felt herself involuntarily shudder "and his face bore scars, like slashes from his eyes…"

"Battle wounds, I am assuming," Yami said, and Yugi nodded at him.

"Probably," he agreed.

"His laughter," Layan sighed, "Creepy, really insane,"

"Yes," Yami said, "I have met this Bakura a few times, he lives on inside Ryo Bakura's Millennium Ring,"

There was silence for a while, as they all thought over what Layan had said.

"If only you remembered," Layan sighed, breaking the silence at last after a few moments, more to herself than to him.

"I wish I did, I really do," Yami sighed back, and Layan looked up as he sat on Yugi's bed.

She suddenly remembered her memories very vividly, remembering his love, his embrace. Her heart burnt and her stomach flipped as her own green eyes locked with his deep red ones.

She could see the Pharaoh she had once been so in love with in those eyes. Yami stared right back into her eyes, as if searching for something.

"I'll help you to remember," Layan said, to which Yami smiled.

"I hope you do," He replied,

"Hey, Yami, what about that ancient Egypt exhibition?" Layan suddenly asked, remembering a leaflet a woman had handed her the other day.

"There was one on a while back, where I learnt -"

"Yes, but there's another one, okay, so it may not be helpful for you, but it could help me to remember or figure things out," Layan cut across Yami, hopeful.

He seemed to think about this for a while, then he smiled.

"Okay, Layan, lets go!"

Yugi nodded as Yami looked pointedly towards him. They joined bodies, with the usual strange glowing, and then Yami stood before her, whole and opaque.

Yami and Layan made their way out of the house and into town. The temperature had dropped quite a bit by the time they reached the museum. Luckily, it was still open.

They walked in and looked around for quite a while, until they found what they were looking for. Laid out in a room were many different ancient Egyptian artefacts. The room had been empty before they had entered; Yami and Layan were quite alone in this Egyptian exhibition. Layan wandered about the room for a little while, gazing down at all the different things.

"It's all very beautiful," she smiled,

"Yes, it is," said Yami, making Layan jump. He was standing right behind her, looking over her shoulder. He laughed as she jumped, then apologised for doing so.

"Triggered anything yet?" Yami asked after a few minutes of silence.

Layan walked around one of the glass cases.

She sighed.

"No,"

She made her way over to another case, but only got half way.

"Yami!" she gasped, as she felt herself becoming weaker. It was happening again.

"Layan!" He said, before rushing over to her side quickly and grabbing her just before she fell. He crouched down holding her in his arms, as she struggled to keep her eyes open. He was holding her as she leant against one of his legs as he held her up.

"Let it take you!" Yami said to her, as she tried to bring herself to.

She knew he wanted her to see whatever visions were coming to her, and she did too, but it was still quite scary.

"It's okay, I've got you," Yami said quietly, and Layan nodded, then closed her eyes, though she very quietly whispered '_Thank you, Atem' _before falling into her memories. She saw Yami smile just before she closed her eyes.

But now she was not in the museum, she was in Yami's palace.

* * *

So this one is short? I was originally going to put the next part in with it,, but I decided it was more fun to cut it off here ^.^ Keep you reading, you know ;)


	6. Chapter 6 Atem Again

**Chapter Six. **_**Atem Again.**_

The Pharaoh was sitting in his throne, while Layan stood before him, in a long golden dress. She caught sight of herself in the reflection on the windows behind the throne. She was tall and slim with long golden hair, not too different to how it was now, only a little wavier. Her eyes were outlined in a dark black and she had a golden band around her head, like the one Atem wore, yet more delicate with three large blue jewels in the front, glittering in the light sun. Her dress fell to her ankles, also sparkled and embroidered with golden and blue sparkling thread. On her feet she wore black sandals, those too had jewels and golden decoration on them. She was holding her golden staff once more, and on her hands she wore golden rings and bands around her wrists, not too different from Atem's'.

She looked elegant and beautiful.

"You must stay here with me," Atem was saying, "I need you here,"

"I know," Layan nodded to him, as the door to their left opened and a little man came scurrying in.

"My Pharaoh! My Princess! He is here!"

"Thank you," Atem nodded at the man, as he bowed back out of the room.

"I have not spoken to him in many years, Atem," Layan said quietly, "I cannot say what he is like,"

Atem nodded gravely, then rose from his throne as another man entered the room. He too was majestic, though not as much as Atem, who clearly shone power and wealth, it was obvious from the way he looked and the way he stood.

"Pharaoh Atem," the man bowed.

"King Androcles," Atem bowed back.

"Shemei," Androcles addressed Layan,

"Uncle," Layan nodded, bowing slightly.

"Come with me my girl, I would like to speak to you," said Androcles. He looked over at Atem, "Is there a place my niece and I could walk in peace?"

Atem looked stony at him for a few seconds before replying.

"Yes, the gardens are beautiful, just through there," he pointed to a room on the right.

Androcles nodded then walked along, Layan glanced at Atem who nodded, so she followed him. They passed through the room and out under an arch. At first they stepped out into the heat of the sun sun and into a courtyard, golden and dry. Rich arches rose up from the ground and along one side, while a brick pool ran along the other side. The water in this sparkled magically as water lilies and other such tropical flowers floated around peacefully on top. Androcles was not content in this courtyard, so continued to walk along at a brisk pace, so that Layan had to hitch her skirt up a little and hurry to keep with his stride. After a while, they reached the actual Garden's Atem had been speaking of. This was the only vegetation Layan had ever seen in Egypt, having never travelled very far or left her sandy home in the village below. The garden was indeed beautiful, she often spent many days just wandering through them alone while Atem saw to other problems or left the castle grounds. They were lush and green and seemed to stretch out for miles. Androcles began to walk straight on, past rows of blossoming bushes and trees which hung down low, offering their fruits.

"So, Shemei, you understand you are next in line for the throne?" Androcles said as the two of them walked, Layan falling into step beside the man.

"Yes," Layan said.

"So, you understand you must come back to Greece and rule," Androcles continued,

"Well, yes," Shemei replied slowly, "But, uncle, I have lived here all my life, my home is here, my life lays here,"

"What life, Shemei? I hear the Pharaoh only took you in because you had been chucked aside, in the gutters of society," Androcles replied silkily, gazing ahead all the while.

"I have a job to do," Layan replied.

"You do, do you?" Androcles narrowed his eyes at Layan, his cloak billowing behind him and his thick, black hair glinting in the heavy sunlight.

"Yes." said Layan.

Androcles stopped beside a glimmering pool.

"Well, your country needs you now." he said.

"It is not my country, uncle, it is yours," Layan replied, "I'm sorry, but I am not coming to Greece with you,"

"Really? And why is this?" Androcles spat,

"I have a job to do." Layan repeated. She knew if she left, Bakura would hunt her down and surely kill her.

"Well, I shall personally hunt down whoever has told you this and kill him! Then you shall have no choice but to come home with me!" Androcles said angrily, his hands balling into fists.

"You will not," Layan said.

A pure white peacock walked majestically past them, it's perfect body reflected in the rippling surface of the pool.

"Who is he who you serve?" Androcles asked loudly, causing the peacock to ruffle it's feathers angrily, "Why do you feel so attached to your ruler?"

"I serve Bakura the thief king!" Layan almost shouted.

Androcles almost choked on his own spittle.

"No! no relative of mine shall serve such a low member of this world!" Androcles shouted, and the peacock ran into the hedgerow and out of sight, "You're royalty! Is this really what you've become? A low-life? A thief? Turned to the dark side!?"

"I have chosen my path, uncle, I am sorry." Layan replied, and for some reason, her stomach flipped and shuddered, yet at the same time, an ice cold feeling ran down her throat. Layan of course had no idea where this feeling had come from, though she assumed her memories would show her at some point.

"And if I were to kill him!?" Androcles called as Layan began to walk away.

"I would still not come," Layan said quietly. She quickened her pace.

"Why not!?" Androcles shouted after her, "WHY NOT!?"

"I do not belong with you!" Layan shouted back, almost running now, she wanted to get away from him, back to Atem, "You can't kill him!"

"And you honestly think you belong here!?" Androcles laughed, "As if! Look at you!"

Layan could see Atem standing beneath the arch leading back to the palace. She ran to him and clutched at his arm.

"I think you ought to leave," Atem said loudly, raising himself to his full height.

Androcles looked ready to explode. He looked from Layan to Atem, his face dark, then, realisation hit him hard.

"Ah, but of course," he almost whispered, "This is why you do not come home" he chuckled, "What will the people think?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Androcles, now will you please leave or will I have to have you thrown out?" said Atem.

Androcles growled.

"You will not get away with this, Atem! My niece will come to her rightful home! I don't know what poison you have led her to believe, but you will pay for this!" and with that, and a sweep of his cloak, he streaked past and out of sight.

Layan kept her firm grip on Atem's upper arm.

"It's okay, he can't get to you," Atem smiled down at her.

"Thank you," Layan whispered, as he leant and kissed her cheek.

All of a sudden, the images changed rather abruptly.  
Layan was alone in a dark room, the air cold and dense around her. This scene contrasted highly against the previous one. The room was small, as she sat alone on a small wooden chair, nervously twisting her hands together in her lap. She was no longer in her long golden and sparking dress; from what she could make out, she was now in a grimy white dress which barely covered her knees. One of the straps had been broken, and lay with her golden hair, tatty at her shoulders.

The shadows in the corner of the room suddenly moved; she was not as alone as she had first assumed. A figure moved towards her in the darkness. A dim light flickered on, illuminating the face of her company. The flames of the candle danced dangerously over her company's red, floor length cloak, and made his white hair appear much darker and red in the strange light. He came closer, throwing the light over Layan.

"I am glad to see you have returned, Shemei," Bakura smiled, baring his teeth.

"Of course," Layan nodded, though tried not to let her eyes linger on his face for too long. She knew in her mind she was only there to make him happy, only there so he did not suspect her. She was truly one hundred percent on Atem's side, now. Though Bakura could never know this.

"Sorry about your dress," Bakura chuckled, his laughter sending shivers down her spine.

"It's okay, it's not worth much," Layan replied icily.

"I bought that for you." Bakura answered back, his voice now sounding harsher.

"You stole it for me," Layan corrected him.

"It's the thought that counts." Bakura shrugged, making the light jump.

Layan looked back down.

"It looks good on you," Bakura continued, his voice now held a different edge and Layan felt his eyes sweep over her, and felt the icy shivers run down her spine again, "Though it looks much better on the floor," he added, then laughed his cold, manic laughter.

"I much rather it on my body," Layan replied, closing her eyes and trying to control her now racing heartbeat.

"As you wish," Bakura almost whispered, coming closer still, "It's not too long, it wont get in the way."

"Bakura," Layan said, looking up into those eyes, seeing the scars strangely illuminated in the light of the candle he was still holding, "no."

"No?" Bakura frowned. He walked past her and placed the candle onto a table that Layan hadn't seen there before now.

"Not now," Layan shook her head.

Bakura growled and walked over to her, suddenly pulling her up by her wrists. He pushed her backwards so that she was against the wall and roughly pressed his cold lips to hers. For a fraction of a second, she allowed him; this was what she was used to, after all. Then she struggled to pull free from his tight grip, his hands tightened around her frail wrists, his nails digging into her skin. He kissed her neck roughly, let go of one of her wrists and slid it up the side of her dress.

"No!" she cried, braking free from his lips and gasping, before he could make the contact again, "No, Bakura, not now! Please, respect my wishes!"

He backed away slightly and frowned.

"You've never complained before," he leered, narrowing his eyes, "Have you tainted your body with someone else?"

"No," Layan lied, her body shaking as she thought of Atem. But how could she possibly resist him, his charm, his body, "No, but please, I'm not feeling up to it right now, I have somewhere I need to be,"

"Where?" Bakura accused, his eyes narrowing into menacing slits.

"I have a job to do, yes?" she smiled,

"Yes, but.." Bakura frowned. Layan sighed and pressed her own lips to his once more, he instantly shut up and surrendered to her kiss. She had to hold back to urge to vomit as he kissed her. Hold back all her thoughts of hatred.

"Good, girl," he whispered to her, kissing her ear, very gently for once.

Layan nodded, then fled from the room, rubbing her bleeding wrists as she did so.

Suddenly the images changed to Layan and Atem in the bathroom just beyond the bedroom she had seen them in before.

Atem was in the pool in the floor, his arms back, leant along the floor, as he sat on the ledge in the bath, the water filled up to his chest. Layan was standing at the other side of the bath in the floor, holding a long white robe around her body. Atem was watching her rather intently.

"Will you join me, my princess?" Atem smiled.

"I don't know," Layan sighed, gazing down at her wrists, purple hands prints there on her skin. Atem saw her look and growled angrily.

"He wont ever hurt you like that again, I promise," He swore, "It makes me sick to think of him on you," he grimaced.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't you dare!" Atem cried, "It isn't you fault! Now, drop that bath towel and join me! That's an order!" He said it seriously, but he smiled at her and winked.

Layan giggled to herself and let the robe slip down, then she lowered herself into the warm water with Atem. She covered herself with the water as she sat herself down on the ledge that ran around the side of the bath.

"Come here," Atem smiled. Layan smiled back and moved across to him. Atem took her hands in his own.

"You bathe in your jewels?" Layan asked him, running her fingers along the golden bands he still hand on his wrists.

"Yes," Atem replied simply. He still had his bands and his headband on, but had removed his earrings and other extravagant jewellery, his millennium puzzle lay discarded on the floor beside them. Layan's eyes lingered on it for a few seconds, knowing what she ought to do, but she did not. She could not betray Atem, not now she loved him so intently. Layan smiled and sat herself onto Atem's lap.

"I love you, Atem," she whispered to him gently,

"And I you," he replied, "and I shall forever, I shall always be there for you, to help you, to save you. You are never alone for as long as you have my heart," He took her bruised wrists in his hands and kissed them gently.

"You give me your heart?" Layan smiled, running her hands across his chest where his heart beat underneath.

"Yes," Atem smiled, then he cupped her chin and pulled her closer and whispered, "Shemei, I give you my heart willingly,"

"I give you mine in return," Layan whispered back. Atem kissed her gently then spoke again, in a low whisper once more.

"You have my heart, Shemei, and I would give you my soul."

Layan opened her eyes and looked into the face of Atem today. The look in his eyes told her everything.

He had somehow seen it all too.

Layan lifted herself up.

"I saw," Yami said quietly,

"You - you did?" Layan whispered, although the memory had included Yami, she felt it was quite personal. Though a weird feeling had overcome her. She now felt as though she was no longer Layan, she felt as though she honestly was Shemei. As she looked up at Yami, she saw him in his Pharaoh clothing, and the sudden rush of love overcome her. She had remembered, she could feel it, she _was _Shemei.

And Yami felt the same.

"I feel it," he whispered, "I remember, I understand,"

"Atem," Layan whispered, almost inaudibly, "Atem," she gently stroked his face.

"Yes," Yami said, "Yes!" He grinned at her "I remember you, Shemei! I remember our love, our passion!"

"I know," Layan nodded excitedly, "I know!"

"I feel it!" Yami grinned, "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Layan was talking to Atem now, as she had in her memories, and Atem was talking to Shemei.

He suddenly took her back into his arms and kissed her. His lips crashed onto hers and she let herself be taken in by him. All thoughts of Bakura were gone from her mind now, there was only Atem.

He was with her once more, he was there to love her, keep her safe, just as he had promised.

* * *

^.^

Review ? :)


	7. Chapter 7 Conflict

Chapter Seven. _Conflict._

"Layan?" Chio's voice was soft, accompanying a soft knock on Layan's bedroom door. Layan prised her eyes open and propped herself up, head still groggy from sleep.

"Yeah?" her voice sounded half asleep still.

"Yugi's on the phone for you, love." Chio opened the bedroom door a crack and peeked in.

"Oh, thanks," Layan smiled wearily and sat up, as Chio walked into the dim room and handed her adopted niece the phone.

Layan smiled gratefully, stifled a yawn, and answered 'Hello?'

"Hey, Layan, sorry I woke you!" Yugi's voice was bright and cheerful, yet there was an odd sense of draw back in it.

"Hey, hey, no problem," Layan laid herself back against her pillows and rubbed at her bleary eyes.

"How are you feeling today?" concerned.

"Uhh," Layan ran a hand through her bed hair, "Alright I think. I haven't been awake long enough to tell really!"

"Oh, right." Yugi paused, "It's quite nice out today, do you fancy coming into town with us, meet the others a bit better?"

"Oh, sure," Layan leant forward to peer put of a gap in her curtains. The sky was a pretty blue.

"Awesome! I can come and knock for you, in a bit!"

"Give me a while to shower and get ready," Layan nodded, even if Yugi couldn't see her, "And yeah, I'll see you soon!"

Yugi said his goodbye's happily, before hanging up.

Layan yawned and stretched, then heaved herself out of bed.

"Layan!" Chio called up the stairs, a little while later "Yugi's here!"

Layan felt her heart jolt, knowing that Yami was there, too. She fixed her hair and then rushed down to the front door.

"Heya, Layan!" Tea beamed as Layan hurried down the stairs, jumping the last two.

"Hi," Layan smiled back, Tea was really lovely. She was really beginning to warm to her, even after only meeting her on a few occasions. She could see them being good friends.

She noticed that Yugi seemed to be avoiding her eyes. Layan suddenly felt very awkward. Yugi had been conscious throughout the flashbacks and so had witnessed the private moments between herself and Atem. He had also been there while they had kissed and spoken to each other in private.

They said goodbye to Chio then left the house, heading in the direction of the town, where the others were. It was a nice day, the sky a bright blue, a few fluffy white clouds floating lazkily. There were quite a few people around, walking along, groups of friends chatting or lone people walking briskly to town. Just ahead of them up the road a mother was having trouble controlling her hyperactive toddler, as she tried to steer her buggy whilst attempting to hold her sons hand. The little baby girl in the buggy then decided to throw her bottle onto the pavement.

"So, Yugi was saying you had another flashback yesterday?" Tea asked Layan, as the two girls walked together, Yugi the other side of Tea. Layan looked over at Yugi who blushed and looked down, keeping his stare on his shoes.

"Yeah," Layan smiled, "Apparently my uncle was once king of Greece, and he wanted me to come home and rule as he was getting old, but I didn't want to,"

"Why not? That would've been awesome!" Tea said, stopping. She picked up the bottle and handed it back to the baby in the buggy.

"Thank you," the mother smiled gratefully, now holding her son's hand. The little baby girl was staring up at Tea, wide eyed, holding her bottle. Tea smiled at the lady and said it was no problem, then the three of them moved to the side to let her pass and Layan continued the conversation.

"Well, to start with I was supposed to be stealing the item," Layan nodded towards the puzzle around Yugi's neck, "and I was in love with Atem,"

"Atem.. Being the Pharaoh?" Tea said, more to herself, then she smiled, "Oh yeah, I remember now, that's really sweet!"

"It was pretty sweet, I guess," Layan smiled, glancing again at Yugi, who was now facing the other way completely. She laughed.

"It was quite a private memory really," Layan whispered to Tea, who had frowned at Layan's laughter, "And Yugi was conscious throughout it, so he saw too,"

"Private…?" Tea half frowned, half smiled, "Like how?"

"Like between me and Atem," she said even quieter, so Tea had to lean close, she didn't want Yugi to hear, but she also didn't want Atem to hear her.

Tea giggled.

"Spare me the details," she grinned, and Layan laughed, feeling herself blush slightly.

They reached Joey and Tristan, who were standing outside a sweet shop. Joey had been eating from a bag of sweets, leaning back against the glass shop window. He was in a white baggy top, with blue sleeves, and casual jeans.

"Hi!" Joey waved them over, "Hi, Layan!" he added, his eyes lighting up and his grin turned into a huge beam.

"Hi," Layan smiled at him, then at Tristan. Tristan had been looking at his mobile phone, but he looked up and smiled now. He was just in a plain white top and jeans, with a red and black jacket over the top.

"Duke said to meet him in the park," Tristan told the others, pocketing his phone. Layan assumed that's who he had been contacting.

"Right, lets go to the park then" Tea smiled.

"Hey, Yugi, you're awfully quite today," Joey said to Yugi as they began to walk.

Tea caught Layan's eye, and both girls laughed.

"Am I missing something?" Joey frowned.

"Leave it," Yugi said quietly, "You really don't want to know,"

"So, do you like it here, then?" Joey asked Layan, falling back to walk beside her.

"Yes, it's nice," Layan said truthfully, "If a little strange,"

"You'll get used to it," Joey laughed, a spring in his step, "It's alright really,"

"It's pretty," Layan commented, looking around her as they walked along, "Everything is always very bright,"

Joey smiled.

"It's not always so bright and cheerful," he sighed, "If only you had all the time in the world, half the stories we could tell you!" he chuckled to himself and put his hands behind his head and grinned to her, "but the good guys always win in the end!"

"Nice how things always work out that way, isn't it?" Tea smiled, who had been walking beside Layan and listening.

She could still feel Joey's eyes on her as she turned her attention to Tea now, who had began a conversation about shoes, or something.

They reached the park after a while; it wasn't too far away. They entered through large gates, a sign on them read '_Domino City Park'. _There was a path that led into the main park area, where there was a large climbing frame with the usual park things, such as monkey bars and slides and tyres. There were also two separate swing frames and another with baby swings. There was a large slide and other frames which led off further in the park. Layan could see a sand pit and a large castle looking thing. There were hundreds of children running around and enjoying themselves, the sound of laughter and squeals of delight filled the air. The park was a fair while away from the gates, at the front of the park was a large grass area, with several benches. There was also a large wooded area to the right of the benches. They walked along the path for a while, passing a few benches until Joey pointed out a boy sitting alone at a bench, his head bent over a book, black hair and red bandana visible. He was quite good looking, Layan noticed, when he looked up to smile at his approaching friends.

"Hey, guys," Duke smiled as they reached him, "You must be Layan?"

"Yes, hi," Layan smiled, she was feeling quite overwhelmed by all the new people she was now meeting. They sat down on the grass by the bench, and began to talk. Layan just listened, not feeling right joining in.

Then Joey got out a deck.

"I got a new monster the other day!" he grinned, "Take a look, Yug," He handed Yugi a card, who inspected it for a while then whistled.

"This is a really good card, Joey!" He said, grinning up at his friend.

"Do you play duel monsters?" Tea asked Layan.

"Um, well, no." Layan frowned, confused.

"It's the big thing here, always has been, it sort of runs this world, but I assume it isn't in yours, you probably don't even have it," Tea smiled, "I expect you will see a duel sooner or later though,"

Layan smiled, all the boys were now inspecting the new card.

"I can't wait to play it," Joey grinned, "just as soon as trouble comes my way, I'll accept any duel!" He tapped the device he was wearing on his left arm. Now that her attention had been bought to it, Layan suddenly realised, with a slight shock, that Yugi and Duke were also wearing them. They looked like they would get annoying, but none of them seemed to pay any attention to them.

Layan caught Yugi's eye. He smiled but blushed, and looked away quite smartly.

She sighed, all she wanted to do was talk with Atem, to hold him, but she couldn't, she wondered if she would ever be able to.

Time passed by, and the sun got warmer as the day progressed.

Tea and Layan had struck up their own conversation, as the boys were still talking duels and cards.

"It's like that all the time," Tea sighed, "It's really great to finally have some decent female company!"

Layan smiled, but her attention had been caught by Yugi. He was no longer talking with the others, but he was instead looking down and frowning. His eyes were moving as if he was thinking very hard.

Tea noticed too.

"I think he's having a deep conversation in there," she smiled, "It's weird, isn't it,"

"Yes, it is," Layan nodded, it really was the weirdest thing she had ever experienced, and she doubted she would get over it.

Yugi continued like it for a while, his face darkening and eventually his hands curled into fists.

"He doesn't look too happy," Tea whispered to Layan, both girls were now watching Yugi quite intently. No-one else had noticed him, not even Joey who was sitting right next to him. Layan supposed they were all used to it, and she guessed Tea was only paying attention because Layan was so intrigued.

"He looks like he's actually arguing with Yami," Tea frowned, as Yugi sighed and shut his eyes.

"Do they not usually argue then?" Layan asked,

"No, I've certainly never seen it," said Tea, "They're incredibly close, never a cross word between them,"

"Last night," said Layan, "I think they were arguing as Yami was showing the same signs Yugi is now,"

Tea frowned.

"Something is obviously upsetting them,"

Or someone, Layan thought, a wave of guilt running through her.

She turned her attention away from Yugi, it was weird seeing him looking angry. Tea seemed quite putout by it too.

Layan was just about to ask Tea something when she heard Yugi shout. It was just an angry shout. Now everyone had noticed, they turned to look at him, he had his hands over his ears and his eyes shut tight.

"Yug?" Joey said slowly, looking worried.

"Get out of my head," Yugi growled to himself.

"What the-" Joey said again, looking at Tristan, who's confused and worried look mirrored his own.

"He's been arguing with the Pharaoh for a little while," Tea said to them, her voice sounded worried, panicky even.

"Arguing?" Tristan asked, his eyes widening "That's not like them at all!"

"Pharaoh!" Yugi shouted, standing up and balling his fists, "Will you shut the hell up!?"

They all stared up at him.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted again, "NOO!"

The millennium puzzle had begun to glow.

"NO! I'm staying!" Yugi shouted angrily, but it was too late, he began to glow, then he changed; the Pharaoh stood before them. He too looked angry and annoyed.

"Sorry about that," he said to the guys, then he looked to Layan, who felt her stomach flip. "Could I speak to you She- Layan," he said, "Alone?"

Layan nodded and stood up, she saw Tea raise an eyebrow, as Yami nodded at them and led her into a more secluded area.


	8. Chapter 8 Snatched Secret Moments

_I uploaded this chapter a little while after the rest as it took me a while to decide what I was going keep or change about it. I edited it around a bit and had to come up with a title, it's not that much of an interesting chapter nor is it overly integral, but it's quite nice :) Enjoy and review, anyway!_

_On with the Passion! ;D_

Chapter Eight. _Snatched Secret Moments._

Yami led Layan into the more wooded area, though not too far away. The light was a little dimmer here, but the voices of the children were still evident and just as loud. Layan could feel the curious eyes of her friends follow them, as she wandered after Atem just a little behind.

"I had to see you," he said, "I'm sorry, I have greatly angered Yugi."

Layan looked into his eyes.

"He didn't want me to come out, he doesn't like it now," he carried on, looking at his shoes.

"I can understand why," Layan shrugged, "But it's okay, Yugi can stay, I'm okay,"

"Yes, but I am not," Yami sighed, "I needed to see you, to be with you properly, not from inside Yugi."

"Well, you have your chance now," Layan said quietly, moving a little closer.

"Yes, it seems I do," Yami smiled, "Yugi, shut the hell up! Just give me a minute!" he then said.

Layan laughed, and Yami pulled her towards him.

"If only you could come out as just you," Layan sighed, "Then poor Yugi wouldn't have to see this,"

"I know, it's frustrating for me too," Yami nodded, "He hears all my thoughts too, so nothing is safe now,"

Layan smiled weakly.

"Surely there's a space in your mind which is private?"

"Yes, there is," Yami nodded, "We can both go there when the other needs to be alone, but Yugi doesn't like to do that when we're out, it makes him feel vulnerable, I suppose,"

"Wont he now?" Layan asked,

"He's going to have to," Yami smiled, "If he appreciates our friendship at all,"

"He will," Layan nodded, "He respects that,"

"Still, this could be the only opportunity we have," Yami said quietly, "We should make the most of it, so at least I have something to remember you by,"

Layan sighed.

"I want to Atem, you have no idea how much I want to, but it's just Yugi, I don't want to ruin our friendship,"

"He has to understand what it is like for me," Yami sighed, "I love you, the way I feel for you…"

He pushed her hair back and kissed her neck.

Layan shut her eyes, it felt right yet she knew it was so wrong. She was little over sixteen now, and Yami was in his early twenties. Although, she knew that in truth they were pretty much the same age, but the body she inhabited, she was still so young. It was weird, how could she be young, only just starting her life, but yet so old at the same time? She had lived her life once already, lived, died. It was all very bizarre.

"Are you okay?" Yami breathed, his lips close to her neck.

"Yes," Layan said, opening her eyes to look at him, she placed both her hands on his cheeks and pulled him in. Their lips locked and she kissed him, forgetting the thoughts that had been holding her back only moments ago, and once again, forgetting poor Yugi, who was probably giving Yami grief right now. Yami's hands found themselves on her lower back, pulling her closer to him. He took a step forward, so that she found her back to a tree. He ran his hand through Layan's hair, while the other kept a firm hold on her lower back. Layan wrapped her own arms around his neck, she could feel the puzzle pressing into her as he held her so closely. She didn't want him to pull away, didn't want it to stop. She ran one hand down over his chest, keeping her other around his neck. Yami pulled away from her lips and instead kissed her neck again, Layan bit her lip. How she loved his touch, and how she craved more of him! They were entwined now, one of her legs in-between his. Yami's hand ran up her thigh, as she raised her leg slightly, so that her inner thigh rubbed against his thigh. Yami quickly shook his hair out of his own face, then brushed Layan's aside before leaning back in to kiss her again.

"Hey, please correct me if I'm wrong, but did I just see Yugi and that new girl together?" Mai had joined the rest of the guys, who were still sitting around on the grass.

"They went to talk," Joey said, "Why's it so shocking?"

"They weren't doing much talking, Wheeler," Mai raised an eyebrow, "Talking in tongues, maybe."

"What!?" Joey almost gasped, "No way!"

Tea, Joey, Tristan and Duke all looked at one another, eyes wide. Only they knew about the Pharaoh.

"Um," was all Tea was able to say. Mai sat down with them, flexing her left arm.

"Are you sure it was them?" Tristan asked, his eyes darting worriedly to Tea. Joey looked shocked and sick and, perhaps, a little upset?

"Yeah, you say they were entwined, it could have been anyone," Tea added, hopeful now that Mai was wrong.

"Okay, who else in this world has hair like Yugi's?" Mai laughed, smoothing her small purple skirt.

"Ahh," Duke smiled, "She's got a point,"

"They've been gone a while," Tristan said, frowning.

"Don't expect them back," said Mai, "not from what I just saw anyway. It wouldn't be surprising if they've snuck back to Yugi's place to-"

"-no, he wouldn't!" Tea gasped, "That's not like .. Yugi," she glanced at Tristan who grimaced. Would the Pharaoh really do that? With Yugi conscious?

"Well, I didn't think Yugi had that in him," Mai smirked, "He was all over her, it was sickening, I'm surprised I wasn't sick then and there,"

Duke wrinkled his nose in disgust and the others looked at each other, the same expression of disgust and shock in their eyes.

Eventually, Yami and Layan broke apart. They stayed in silence for a little while, Yami gently stroking her cheek.

"We ought to be getting back," Layan sighed, her hands on Yami's chest.

"Yes, we should," he said, placing his hands on her arms.

"And we can't let that happen again," Layan said sadly, "It isn't fair on Yugi,"

Yami smiled slightly.

"No, it isn't, he's refusing to speak to me now," Yami said, "He doesn't understand.."

"5000 years of bottled up passion," said Layan quietly, suddenly getting the urge to pull him down and kiss him all over again, "We need to control it," she bit her lip and fought the urge.

"Yes," Yami nodded, "I agree, but I needed you that one time, now we mustn't give in again,"

"Right," Layan nodded.

Yami's hands fell from Layan's arms and Layan stepped back, smoothing out her hair. Yami frowned and closed his eyes. Layan stood waiting for a while.

"He wont come back," Yami sighed, opening his eyes again.

"What?" Layan frowned,

"Yugi, he doesn't want to come out just yet, he say's it'd be too awkward," Yami said, "Now he's not talking to me," he then said after a pause. Layan smiled.

"Oh, _real_ mature, Yugi!" Yami scowled, "Hey, that language is _not_ necessary!"

Layan laughed.

"Will you shut up," she smiled, "Now, come on,"

Yami nodded and the two of them made their way back to the group. Layan knew these stolen moments could not happen often - in fact, she wondered if they could ever happen again at all. She was here to help to Pharaoh understand his past, his purpose and in turn, unlock the mysteries to her own hidden paths. That was what she needed to focus on right now - not the Pharaoh. Her lips still tingling from his touch, she spoke without looking at Atem.

"Yugi, I know you can hear me," she said softly.

Atem looked at her but didn't speak.

"I'm sorry we're putting you in an awkward position - but it wont happen again. I love Atem but I know I am here for different reasons. Please, let us work together to solve this, I value your friendship, Yugi, I'd like for us to be able to act normally with one another."

"I love you, Shemei," Atem smiled at her, "And thank you for saying that, I think Yugi is willing to come back now."

Layan nodded and smiled, her eyes now set upon Atem's own sparkling scarlet ones. She took in every thing she could of his face; of the look of adoration which had settled in his eyes, as she nodded.

The millennium item began to glow.

"I love you, Atem," she spoke quietly, as he gently stroked her face before disappearing.

Yugi looked at her, a little sheepish, but smiled.

"Sorry, I acted like a bit of a jerk," he admitted, "I should have been more considerate of your feelings."

"Me, too," Layan smiled, "But it's okay - secret moments wont happen again. I know why I'm here."

"I know," Yugi nodded, "We've got work to do!"

Layan laughed and punched the air.

"We've got work to do!" she repeated in an overly dramatic tone - she sounded like someone out of a cheesy old sitcom. Yugi chuckled and Layan beamed at him. Despite the ache her heart had now adopted since the absence of Pharaoh, she was happy to have Yugi back to his smiley self.

"Come on, Kiddo," she grinned, linking his arm, "Let's get back!"

Together, they headed back to their friends, Layan feeling like the star of a novel, with everything working out well in the end and the two friends skipping through a field of daisy's, arm in arm. The thought made her giggle, at just how stupid they probably looked.

Upon arrival at their friends, Layan noticed a new, unrecognisable face.

"Hey, you two!" the girl grinned at them, one eye brow raised, "I think you've got some explaining to do!"

* * *

Sometimes, you need a bit of cheese and a bit of romance and maybe even a little humour.

Review me ? :) Love you guys!! x


	9. Chapter 9 Twilight Park

_What's this, a possible love triangle? :O Enjoy ^.^_

Chapter Nine_. Twilight Park._

Monday morning awoke Layan with a new sense of purpose; she decided to go back to Domino High, now that she was feeling stronger and her flash backs were happening less often, or were easier to control, at least.

This time, she put her rather eccentric uniform on with more enthusiasm and greeted Yugi and Tea when they knocked with more of a smile than last time.

"Hello," Yugi smiled, Layan smiled and greeted him back. She felt so much happier now knowing that Yugi liked her still, and that he wasn't angry with her.

For the second time, Yugi, Tea and Layan made their way to Domino High school. Only this time, Layan was feeling more relaxed, and finally felt ready to go there.

She soon found that it was just like the school she used to attend, the classes were the same, the teachers acted the same, the people were the same. The only thing that was different was that fact everyone was in anime, though Layan didn't even seem to notice this anymore. She had gotten used to it. They only thing that she found a little strange was that every single student would sit together and discuss the game duel monsters, or play it whenever they had the chance. The school itself was quite large and the students all walked about in groups, just like any normal high school. Strange, she thought, to think that an alternate dimension could be so similar.

Layan was sitting in the hall with her new friends at lunchtime, as everyone around her played this game.

"This is insane," she said to herself, looking around. People took it so seriously! It was as if this game happened to be the be all and end all of everything; it settled arguments, it ranked people in social status and it was a usual, casual topic of conversation.

After a little while of them all sitting around, Yugi and Tea went to go get some food, and Tristan went to speak to a teacher, leaving Layan alone with Joey.

"So, what's going on with you and the Pharaoh?" Joey asked her, leaning back in his chair lazily.

"Well, nothing really," Layan frowned, not sure of what exactly to say, "Nothing _can_ go on, not with Yugi,"

Joey nodded, though his eyes lit up a little.

"So, what're you up to tonight?" he changed the subject rather abruptly.

"What? Erm, nothing?" Layan looked at him, a little put out by the sudden change of subject.

"Well, would you like to go out with me? Just out to the park or something, it looks really pretty in the darkness," Joey said, avoiding her eye contact and fiddling with the corner of his untucked shirt.

"Just me and you..?" Layan frowned. …was he asking her out??

"Yeah, well, that's what I was thinking of," Joey nodded, sheepishly.

Layan looked over to see Yugi and Tea walking back over. Yugi looked much happier now. She didn't want to upset him again, even if that meant her and Atem couldn't be together.

"Okay then," she smiled at Joey, who looked a little shocked.

"Really?" he asked, sounding stunned,

"Sure," Layan smiled, and Joey beamed at her as they were rejoined by the others.

So, at six that evening, Layan found herself walking into town to meet Joey. She hadn't mentioned this meeting to any of the others, and she hoped Joey hadn't either. She hadn't dressed up too much either, just jeans and a top - the first time she had worn jeans here actually. Joey had been waiting for her beneath a lamppost, his green jacket hung over just a white top.

"HI!" Joey waved her over, never before had she seen anyone looking so happy with themselves.

"Hey, Joey," she smiled.

"Wow, you look really pretty!" Joey smiled at her, somewhat awkwardly.

"Ah, thanks, you're looking quite pretty yourself," Layan grinned back.

Joey laughed. He took her into a shop first, where he bought them both a drink. They sat at a small table at the back of the little café. It was only small with only a few tables, white with red chairs, like the traditional little café.

"May as well get something to eat first," Joey said. Layan nodded; she quite agreed.

They ordered some chips to share.

Time passed by and it began to get a little darker outside.

"Ready to go?" Joey asked Layan, now that they had eaten and drank.

"Yeah," Layan smiled, as Joey stood up.

Joey took Layan's arm, making her laugh, and they left the café and headed into the park, Joey humming to himself. As it was getting late, the park was deserted. It was really was quite magical, Layan admitted to herself. The grass was a deep shade of green, the sky inky blue above them. Twilight was being welcomed by the park, as a soft breeze ran through, gently ruffling the leaves of the bushes and trees and sweeping quietly through the longer grass. They walked down the patch for a little while, before sitting down on a bench.

"Y'no," Joey said after a while, "I like you,"

Layan looked at him.

"I though it since the very first time I met you," he continued, "I was really disappointed when it turned out that you were Yugi's love,"

"Atem and I were in love thousands of years ago," Layan said, looking up at the sky which was now darkening rather rapidly, "but now, I'm here to set him free, not to be with him romantically,"

"You're sure?" Joey asked her, joining Layan's gaze at the sky.

"I assume so," shrugged Layan, "Why would I be bought back, just to be romantically linked with him?"

Joey smiled to himself. They sat there for a little while, talking about nothing in particular. However, Layan was enjoying herself, she liked being able to talk about something over than Atem, the flashbacks, her mission here..

It had got late; time had passed them quickly without either of them even noticing. Layan looked at her watch and suddenly realised that she really ought to be getting home.

"Sorry, Joey, but I ought to get going now," she said to him.

"Oh, okay," he sounded disappointed.

Then Layan thought something - if Joey had seen this as a date, was he expecting her to kiss him?? She thought of Atem, even if they couldn't be together, her loyalties still lay with him, he was her true love. She suddenly felt guilty for even coming here with Joey.

They both stood up and Joey sort of lurked about for a bit.

He was expecting a kiss, she was sure of it.

But she couldn't, so could not kiss him. It wasn't right!

"Well, goodnight," Layan smiled, going to walk away,

"Hey, don't be stupid," Joey smiled, "The least I can do is walk you home!"

"Oh, um, okay," Layan said, "but you live in a total opposite direction!"

"Hey, I'm fine to walk," Joey smiled, "You, however, are rather tiny and a noticeable target,"

Layan laughed; he was probably right.

"Corr, Joey, I'm a 5000 year old Princess, not a child!" she rolled her eyes dramatically, then laughed. Joey chuckled.

He took her arm again and they headed back to the gates, out of them, and off down the road. It was totally deserted and the moon was hiding behind a particularly large cloud. At the moment, it was rather light, as they passed the shops, though soon they came to the road which led to Layan's current home, and the light from the shops soon faded. Walking beneath the lampposts, it was perfectly lit, but then they would step back out into the dark every few steps. Layan wasn't particularly worried about the pressing darkness, not with Joey so close, talking and laughing happily at her side.

All too soon, they reached Chio's house. The curtains were drawn at the front window, but Layan could see the flickering of the television set through them.

"I had fun tonight," Layan smiled, as they both stopped outside the little bright red door, the flowers lining either side of them. It was a phrase she had never used before; one which was sounded all too familiar to old movies and television shows.

"Really?" Joey grinned,

"Yeah, you're good company!" Layan smiled, leaning her back against the door.

"Cool!" Joey beamed, "So, do you think we should do this again any time?"

"Sure, why not!" Layan beamed back, genuinely pleased with her time spent.

"It's probably too soon for a goodnight kiss," Joey sighed, looking away slightly.

"I suppose it is," Layan agreed, feeling immensely relived, "But I'm cool with just a hug…"

"Sure!" Joey beamed once more, then hugged her. He held on for perhaps a little longer than was necessary, but Layan didn't mind so much. It was nice being with him, he was some-one else, some-one who wasn't Atem.

Joey set back off down the path, waving animatedly at her. Layan giggled as she let herself in.

"Layan!" Chio's voice greeted her the second she stepped over the threshold to her temporary home.

"Yeah?" Layan frowned; an odd urgency tinged Chio's call.

"Layan, are you okay? You're safe?" Chio suddenly appeared in the doorway, her cheeks flushed.

"What? Yes, I'm fine!" Layan hurried over to her guardian and gently touched her arm. "What's happened?"

"I just have a horrible feeling!" Chio shook her head, she looked a little dazed.

"How come?" Layan scowled.

"I'm not sure, Lay, but something unsettles me." Chio sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair, messy strands falling into her face.

"Unsettles?" Layan grimaced. She didn't like where this was going.

"Yes… something unsettles my foresights." Chio nodded, more to herself than Layan, "Sometime not very nice is tainting my visions."

"What do you see..?" Layan asked, worried now.

"That's just it, Lay, I don't see anything … I just sense." then she shook her head and smiled, "You know what, I'm sure it's nothing! It's been a long day and I'm tired, I'll go grab myself a drink, you get to bed!"

And then she turned around and wandered back into the front room.

Layan was left in the hall, her eyes wide, her heart beat racing. Suddenly, the little red door beside her didn't feel so friendly anymore, and the darkness beyond it appeared threatening. Chio's powers of premonition were not the only things that had been left unsettled.

* * *

I sense trouble! :O

Review and read on ;D ! x


	10. Chapter 10 Enemies Reunited

Chapter Ten. _Enemies Reunited._

"Layan! Wait!"

It was Thursday morning and the sun was shining in through the open window to the small, bright kitchen. Layan had been filling up a bottle of water from the tap and absentmindedly gazing into the garden, waiting, as Yugi and Tea were due to knock and minute now. Layan spun round at the urgency in Chio's voice, sloshing water onto the tiled floor and almost dropping her bottle.

"Yes?" Layan asked. Chio was holding onto the doorframe; she looked unsteady, her eyes slightly glazed over.

She wobbled slightly as Layan stared, suddenly horrified.

"Chio," Layan said urgently, "What is it?"

Chio reached out to grab onto the counter as she wobbled forwards.

"Bakura," Chio whispered, as Layan turned the tap off and screwed the lid of her bottle back on, never once taking her eyes from her dark haired guardian.

"Yes?" Layan said again, walking towards Chio. She stopped in front of the island counters where Chio was standing, her knuckles white on the countertop.

Chio shut her eyes and shook her head. When she re-opened them, the weird glaze had gone. She smiled.

"Sorry about that," she said, though her tone was still serious.

"What did you see?" Layan asked worriedly. It had been a few days since Chio's outburst of impending danger, and Layan was beginning to hope to forget about it.

"Bakura," Chio repeated, "You are very strongly linked to him, I see him contacting you today, I see you alone with him,"

"When? How? What do you mean??" Layan blurted out. Apparently forgetting any worry was out of the question.

"I can't be sure of when, but it's in school," Chio said, looking down at the yellow tiles and frowning, "You're alone, I can't see why, but he finds you and he speaks with you."

"Bakura," Layan said, blinking, "Now Bakura, or evil side Bakura?"

"Good, to start with," Chio answered, "He only wishes to speak with you, he's realised the strange, very strong connection between you two and he can't understand it. He feels like it was when he first met Yugi, only he cant visibly see a millennium item on you, so he doesn't understand where the connection is coming from," Chio's grip had loosened now, but she was still frowning, clearly watching what was to come, "However, as you two speak, towards the end, Bakura's evil side emerges,"

"Oh, no," Layan bit her lip. Wonderful.

"My vision goes blurry here, but I don't think you spend much time with his evil side," Chio carried on, "But, Layan, something else is coming through,"

Layan waited in silence as Chio closed her eyes once more and breathed heavily.

"It will make sense soon, your connection with Bakura will all be revealed to you shortly,"

"How?" Layan asked, eager to know more.

"That's all I can see," Chio sighed.

"What?" Layan frowned.

"I don't always see pretty pictures," Chio smiled, collapsing into a chair, "Sometimes it's purely thoughts, if I see any more to this though, you'll be the first to know,"

Layan nodded, just as the door bell rang.

"That'll be Yugi," Layan thought out loud. In her distraction, she had forgotten they were due to arrive.

"Joey, too?" Chio wondered, a faint smile playing on her lips.

"He lives in another direction," Layan told her, heading past Chio and towards the door leading to the living room.

"True, but I wouldn't be surprised if he backtracked just to walk you to school,"

"Yeah," Layan sighed. Joey had been tailing her around an awful lot lately, insisting on walking her to and from classes every day, talking to her all the time, sitting next to her whenever possible. She'd also been out with him again since their first evening. He would grin over at her whenever they were separated.

She sighed as she reached the door, sliding back the bolts to open it.

"Hey, Layan!" Tea smiled happily as Layan opened the door.

"Hi Tea, Yugi," Layan smiled back, jumping down and onto the path, "Bye, Chio!"

"Bye, kids!" Chio's voice floated out to them.

"She's a bit weak," Layan explained as they set off down the path,

"How come??" Yugi asked, evidently worried, bless him.

"She experienced an unpleasant vision," Layan said, then she went to on explain what Chio had seen only moments ago. They pondered over this new information all the way to the tree where Joey met them. He grinned over the top, his eyes lighting up as they approached him. Waving happily, he greeted them.

"Hey, guys!" He beamed, then, "What's up?" for he had noticed their serious expressions.

"Chio saw something," Yugi told him, then he went on to tell the story to Joey, glancing at Layan every now and then who filled parts in.

Obviously, they had to repeat the story to Tristan when they met him at the school gates. Layan was already fed up of it.

"When will you ever be alone, though?" Tristan had frowned, "I can't see the possibility of that,"

"No, not with Joey here," Tea had added under her breath, so that only Layan could here. She giggled.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Each lesson seemed to blend into the next, with little to distinguish them. Joey continued his insanely happy state, buying Layan lunch and sitting by her at all times. There never was one second where she was alone, just as they had predicted. Not until the very end of the day, that is. Layan had been walking along with Yugi, chatting about something unimportant, when one of their teachers had approached them.

"Miss Challimons," he called.

Layan turned round.

"Yes, sir?" she asked, stopping.

"Sorry to bother you, but could you take this to science for me, please, I have a meeting to attend," He asked her, holding out a few books.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Layan nodded, taking the books from him,

"Thank you," He smiled, "I knew I could rely on you, it wont take you long,"

Layan smiled inside her head at how the teacher's had already taken a liking to her, after barely a week.

He bowed and smiled again, then nodded and said 'Yugi' to Yugi, before hurrying off.

"I'll come with you, if you like," Yugi offered, also gesturing to take some of the books,

"We're supposed to be meeting the others at the gates," Layan replied, "This wont take long, you go and meet them, and I'll come and meet you as soon as I'm done,"

"Are you sure?" Yugi frowned.

"Yeah, I'll hurry!" Layan smiled, already walking back the way they had come towards the science block. Yugi nodded and then headed off at a jog, waving over his shoulder as he ran.

Layan was paying attention to her feet as she walked, thinking about nothing in particular and humming to herself a tune she wasn't paying attention to. She arrived at the science block, and left the books on the teachers desk; the classroom was empty. On her way out, she noticed a shadow. Turning with a shock, she saw Bakura come out of a classroom to her left. She gasped as realisation hit her; she was alone.

"Did I scare you?" Bakura asked timidly, brows slanted in such a cute, worried puppy way.

"No, no, well, sort of," Layan smiled, though she could feel herself shaking, "It wasn't you, I just wasn't expecting anyone to be here,"

"Me either," Bakura admitted, "You're headed out?"

"Yes," Layan nodded.

"Could I walk with you?" Bakura asked.

What could she say?

"Sure," she sighed after as few seconds thought.

"Actually, I've been meaning to speak to you," Bakura said, once he had fallen into step beside her.

"Oh?" Layan managed to say, quietly.

"It's just.." it seemed like he wasn't sure of what to say, "It's my Ring," he nodded down to the millennium ring he was wearing around his neck, "It's acting up,"

"How?" Layan asked, curious despite everything.

"Well, sometimes it's as if it's being attracted to things, like how it was attracted to Yugi's puzzle," he sighed, "Though that's because of the spirits inside them," a visible shudder ran through his body suddenly, but he seemed to dismiss it, "But, it's as if it is being attracted to you, somehow, but I just cannot figure out why or how,"

Layan bit her lip. Did she tell him the truth? How much was Bakura allowed to know. She weighed this in her mind for a little while, before making her decision. He would understand, after all. He was a part of all this.

"The thing is," she started, "I was the Pharaoh's love, all those years ago,"

"Oh," was all Bakura said, a little shocked.

"I've been bought here to set his soul free, I think," Layan sighed, "But I'm not doing a very good job at it,"

"So that's why I'm attracted to you?" Bakura asked, then blushed slightly as he realised how his words sounded. Layan just smiled. "Because you're a part of all this mess, too?"

"I suppose so, yes," Layan smiled.

"Curious," Bakura sighed, "Interesting, though. Yeah." he seemed to be speaking more to himself now, "Why is the pull so strong though?"

"Huh?" Layan frowned.

"It's a strong connection, I can't think why," He sighed,

"Bakura, I was around when the Pharaoh was, so were you, well, so was your spirit I mean," Layan told him, as they turned a corner in the corridor, "So there's the chance we are much more connected than either of us know."

Bakura thought about this for a moment.

"I used to work for you," Layan sighed after a while. Bakura looked at her.

"You did?" he frowned,

"Yes, it was my job to help get the Items," she admitted, "That's probably why you feel strongly to me,"

"Maybe so," Bakura nodded, he raised one hand to his temple and frowned, "how do you know this?"

"I saw it," Layan explained, "In a dream like memory,"

"Oh, right," Bakura seemed a little distant.

"Are you okay?" Layan frowned. He looked pale.

"Headache," he moaned, "It happens."

Layan felt her heartbeat increase.

Was this it, then? Was she going to meet the evil Bakura, the man who had been in her dreams so often?

Bakura suddenly stumbled. Layan automatically reached out to grab his arm, to steady him.

"Whoa," she said, pushing him over so he could rest his body weight on the wall. He closed his eyes.

"Sorry!" He said,

"It isn't your fault," Layan said, "Don't apologise,"

Bakura put both hands over his face and groaned.

Then his millennium ring began to glow. Lightly at first, then the glow increased until it was shining so brightly it was illuminating the corridor, before suddenly going back to how it had been, totally still and normal.

Bakura lowered his hands. His eyes were a little different, Layan noticed.

"Ah, Shemei," He grinned crookedly, "Hallo,"

"Bakura," Layan nodded, shaking.

"How are you?" He asked, though his tone was mocking, bitter.

"F - fine," she stuttered, trying, and somewhat failing, to keep her cool.

"Sure? You're not scared? Not afraid?" Bakura chuckled, "You're looking into the eyes of your master, you know."

"No, I'm not," Layan corrected him, "Not anymore. You're long dead."

"As are you." Bakura grinned. Layan's stomach dropped.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice now timid, worried.

"You," Bakura answered simply, then, quick as a flash, he had hold of her wrists. He had somehow managed to swap their positions so that she was now against the wall.

"What -" was all she managed to choke out, as he came closer to her, advancing. It was hard keeping her voice steady, hard to stop the trembling.

"It's been too long, girl," Bakura cackled, hysteria there in his tone, "So very, very long,"

Layan gulped.

"I'd like nothing more than," Bakura laughed, licking his lips, "Than a little catch up."

"I- I" Layan didn't even know what she wanted to say to him.

"BAKURA!"

The voice made Layan cry out in joy.

"ATEM!" Layan called, struggling against Bakura's grip. He let go, spinning round. Yami skidded to a halt.

"Let go of her, you monster," he growled.

"Pharaoh," Bakura spat, dropping Layan's wrists and turning on Yami.

Layan scuttled to Yami's side and clutched at his arm.

"What do you want, Bakura?" Yami growled, "Go now!"

"You took her once, Pharaoh," Bakura hissed, his eyes narrow.

"Make him leave," Layan whispered, burying her face in Yami's back.

"You'll have to make me," Bakura grinned, suddenly thrusting his left arm forward.

"Is that a challenge, Bakura?" Yami spat, also throwing his left arm forward.

"Yes!" Bakura laughed angrily, "It is!"

* * *

TENSION D:

Review ? :)


	11. Chapter 11 Pressured Decisions

_Soo, I know these chapters are coming out super fast, one after the other, but I just want to get them all published as soon as I can, so I can focus on writing some new ones and getting to the serious business!_

_Also, don't expect a dead serious, detailed duel here. I couldn't be bothered to write one out tbh . Basically, make up your own duel, through in a dark magician and there you go, Yami wins ;) _

Chapter Eleven. _Pressured Decisions _

Layan heard footsteps from behind her. She spun round to see Tea, Joey and Tristan running towards them.

"What's going on?" Tea called, slightly breathless.

"Bakura, of course!" Layan called back.

"Of course!" Tristan said back, as they skidded to a halt.

"He challenged Yugi to a duel?" Joey frowned, as he took in the two guys stances and their duel disks, which had slipped to life.

"Yeah," Layan rolled her eyes, she still didn't see the point in these be all and end all duels.

The duel began. Layan soon found herself rather mesmerised. The school hall was not very large, yet suddenly, before her, were large monsters, animated by the duel disks on their left arms. As the moments passed, the duel seemed tied, neither of them able to pull out any strong cards or decent combo's. Layan shielded her face as another one of Yami's monsters perished. It wasn't real, yet there was a definite force every time something was dramatically destroyed. Bakura began to laugh, his score was considerately higher. Time was passing rapidly and Layan knew it was only a matter of time before someone would come and throw them out.

"Atem, come on!" She called to him, she had moved to the sidelines to watch with the others, "Just destroy him already!"

Atem turned to look at her, then grinned.

Layan smiled, at last, maybe he was going to turn things around. Yet, she still wondered idly, what would happen if they didn't? What would that mean? Why would Atem beating Bakura in a game possibly stop him from doing anything…

And indeed, Yami had drawn the cards he needed. The game now totally turned round, Yami destroyed everyone of Bakura's monsters, raining down upon him like a curse. Bakura shrunk back, crying out in anger. Yami dominated; he was in control. It didn't take long after that for him to win. Bakura fell to the floor and hissed angrily.

"Let's get out of here!" Tea sighed.

Yami still had his eyes on Bakura. He raised his hand, silent. Bakura's eyes widened, then he fell limp.

"What did you do to him?" Layan asked, shocked.

"He's going to be fine," Yami assured her, and as he spoke, Bakura began to stir, "Get him, Tristan,"

Tristan nodded, then lifted Bakura up, swinging one of his limp arms around his shoulder. Joey quickly grabbed the other side and then lugged him down the corridor. Layan realised by Bakura's mumblings that he was back to normal, his evil side banished. For now.

Yami smiled at Layan. Her heart skipped what seemed like several beats. Yet she calmed herself, knowing she couldn't be with him. She glanced back over her shoulder to Joey, who was moaning about the weight of Bakura. She sighed.

"So, what's going on with you and Mr Wheeler?" Yami asked, his voice low.

"We're friends," Layan said quickly.

"He doesn't see it like that, you know," Yami told her, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Mm," Layan looked down at her feet.

"Are you going out with him again to night?" Yami asked, staring straight ahead.

"Perhaps," Layan replied.

"Right," Yami nodded, then he let Yugi come back. Yugi nodded at Layan, an apologetic look on his face. Layan just smiled back, though she suddenly felt miserable.

Layan found herself walking along as the sun slowly began to set and the sky turned a deep red, the clouds a soft purple as they drifted across the sky. She had agreed to come out again with Joey, simply because he had been so consistent in asking her. Also, it was a good way to get Atem from her mind. Seeing him again earlier that day had reopened the wounds. She sighed. Herself and Joey had just been wandering about the town in almost silence. It seemed both of them had a few things to think about.

"Is there anywhere in particular you want to go?" Joey asked her, braking the silence for the first time in a while,

"Was there anywhere in particular you had in mind when you asked me here?" Layan answered his question with one of her own.

"Not really," Joey shrugged, sighing.

"Why don't we go get a drink somewhere then," Layan suggested, gesturing to a café.

"Alright," Joey nodded, pushing the door open. It was the same small, red and white café they had sat in together the first night. This night they took a seat by the window wall, Layan rested her chin on her hands and gazed out of the window and up at the sky.

"You're not as chatty as usual," Joey commented, leaning back in his own chair, "Is something up?"

"Just thinking things through," Layan answered, "You're awfully quite this evening too,"

"Just thinking things through," he shot back, smiling. Layan tore her eyes away from the beautiful colours of the sky and smiled at him.

"Well, I'm listening," Layan smiled again, still resting her chin on her hand.

"Hm," Joey sighed, running his hand though his blonde hair before carrying on, "I'm just wondering how you're feeling,"

"I'm fine," Layan said instantly.

"No, I mean, how you're feeling about _me,_" he looked into her eyes pointedly. Layan blushed and looked down.

"Oh."

"You've happily come out with me every night, even though we've just gone to lame places like the park,"

"We went to that restaurant last night," Layan remembered, "That was cute,"

"Yeah, it was," Joey agreed, nodding, loosing track of his previous thought momentarily. He had taken her for a real meal last night, in a new Chinese resturant at the outskirts of the town. It had been nice, a small secluded place with rounded tables and any Chinese meal you could think of. Although it had been a little weird, going out for dinner with him, Layan couldn't deny she had enjoyed herself. She smiled at the memory. They had attempted to use chopsticks, but failed. Joey had given up and threw them down in annoyance, making Layan laugh. Yes, she did have fun whilst out with Joey.

"But then you're just friendly," Joey now continued on from before Layan's interruption, "At the end of the night, we hug goodbye, and that's all fine, don't get me wrong, but I wonder what you see this as,"

Layan stayed silent.

"Do you just want to be friends?" Joey now asked, when he realised Layan wasn't going to comment.

"Maybe, Joey, I don't know," she admitted, "We've only been going out together for a few days,"

"Going out.." Joey mulled over the phrase.

"Like we are now," Layan set him straight, "I wouldn't say we were together, like an item. Would you?"

"Not officially." Joey shook his head, "But maybe. People surely think we're together though, we've been going on dates,"

"This is that weird part, isn't it," Layan smiled, "Where no-one else would dare to make a move on either me or you as they know we're together, yet we're not official, there's no saying tying us to one another."

"We could change that?" Joey offered, "We could make it official,"

Layan thought about this for a moment. She liked Joey, of course she did. She just wasn't sure if she liked him _that_ much right now.

"Allow me to ponder it, Joey," Layan smiled.

Joey sighed, but nodded.

It could almost be said that Joey kept his distance the next day at school. Almost. He still walked her to and from class, he still sat with her at lunch. The only difference was he didn't insist on sitting next to her in every lesson and he didn't pointedly make conversation whenever possible. It seemed like he was actually giving her some space, to think, to decide.

"Layan,"

Layan looked up. It was lunch and all of them were sitting together at their usual table. Layan had been playing with her food, thinking. She now turned to Yugi, who had addressed her.

"Yeah?"

As she looked up she also realised that Joey was no longer sitting in the chair on her left side; it was now vacant.

"I know you're probably fed up of hearing this," Yugi said, now that he had her attention. He was sitting on her right side, and so lowered his voice so that only she could hear.

"But, if you don't mind me asking - tell me to shut up if you do! - but, what exactly is going on between Joey and yourself?"

Layan sighed.

* * *

What would you do in Layan's position ??


	12. Chapter 12 Dread

Chapter Twelve. _Dread_.

Layan had lost track of how long she had been in her new world, it had been weeks, but it felt perfectly normal to her now. There were times, often in the middle of the night, where she suddenly remembered she was not from there. She would suddenly remember her friends, still paused on that same road, still frozen in time. Her stomach would drop and threaten to make herself sick at times like these, when reality hit her hard in the face. Often, on a few occasions, the face of Bakura would swim into her dreams - his eyes slits of evil, his laugh haunting.

Come the mornings, when she had to drag herself out of bed and get everything ready in time to leave, she had all but forgotten any night terrors. There was usually too much going on or too much for her to think about for her to worry on matters in her own realm. As weird and as sickening as it was, there really was nothing to worry about, for if Chio was correct, then no-one would even know she was gone. Time itself had been paused - for her. Layan Challimons had single handily stopped the entire world. It was obscure thoughts like these which caused her to daydream and to wander into a trance at odd times.

"Layan? Are you okay?" Tristan had taken what would normally be Joey's seat at the lunch table that Monday. Joey had been kept behind in class.

"Uh?" Layan looked slowly up at Tristan, her eyes still not quiet focused.

"You were off it," Tristan smiled kindly, passing her a drink. Layan smiled and took the drink.

"My world is frozen right now," she said quietly, playing with the straw of the drink, "so when I go back, time just continues, like it was never paused..?"

"I've no idea," Tristan shrugged, "But I guess so,"

"So does that mean this sort of thing happens all the time?" Layan mused, "I mean, time could be stopping and starting all the time, but we just never know…"

"Wow, that's weird," Tristan nodded, his eyes now taking on a slightly misty look. The pair of them fell into a deep silence, both pondering this option.

"Does it matter, Lay?" Tea asked after a little while. She was sitting not far from them and had been listening in, leaning on her elbows.

"Well, it's interesting to think about isn't it," Layan answered, picking up her drink.

"Yeah, but you're going to think about it too much and work yourself into a state and in truth it doesn't matter - it doesn't affect you, does it? I mean, it could be happening right now, but seeing as we don't notice, it's like it isn't, so it goes undetected, right?"

"Right," Tristan nodded, "Or - we'd - be - talking - like - this," he stuttered. Layan chuckled and took a sip of her drink.

"Okay, yeah, point taken," she grinned.

"Layan, will you come get food with me?" Tea asked, interrupting Tristan's stuttering talking. He seemed to be highly amused by the thought.

"Oh, yeah sure," Layan smiled back, standing up as Tea did.

"What were you guys talking about?" Duke asked Tristan as the girls walked away, allowing Tristan to elaborately explain and launch into his stuttering again. Tea shook her head and chuckled, Layan falling into step beside her. They wandered over to the canteen, where many people stood around in crowds, in lines for food. Layan stood with Tea as she lined up, listening to her talk about a new swimming place that was opening in town soon.

After a while, they were approached by a bashful looking Bakura. Layan's heart stuttered as she saw him, but she soon saw he was present day Bakura and hopefully, not a threat. Besides, Chio had not foreseen a meeting with the evil Bakura.

"Layan…" he begun, coming to a stop a few paces before them. He looked sheepish and was playing with the folds of his jacket, avoiding Layan's eyes. Layan sighed.

"Bakura, it's okay," she smiled, "I know it wasn't your fault, I don't blame you for anything,"

Bakura looked up, blinking his big green eyes at her.

"I'm very sorry for the nuisance my spirit has caused," Bakura sighed, shaking his snowy hair.

"It can't be helped," Layan shrugged, "I know you don't have control over him,"

Bakura smiled gratefully.

"You don't have to apologise, Bakura," Layan smiled while Tea nodded in agreement.

That afternoon, at the end of the school day, Tea had offered to stay behind and help out in the dance department - admittedly, sucking up to the dance teacher was her thing, her dreams laying within dance and all. Yugi had to stay behind in another class for extra revision, so Layan was left to walk the majority of the way home on her own, something she didn't mind too much, she had never minded walking anywhere on her own. She left the school grounds with the others, Duke, living just along the road the school was situated on, turned off and Tristan walked for about two minutes with them before also tuning off. They got to the outskirts of the town centre before Joey had to also leave.

"I can walk you all the way home, if you like?" Joey offered, pausing.

"Don't be silly!" Layan laughed, "The day is hot, we both want to get home, change and it'll take you across town only for you to have to walk all the way back!"

Joey pursed his lips, his eyes frowned against the glare of the sun.

"Okay," he nodded, finally, "See you tomorrow,"

"Oh?" Layan looked back up at him, "Are we not going out tonight?"

Joey looked down at her, a little taken aback, but unable to completely disguise the sudden happiness that had now appeared within his eyes.

"I didn't know if you wanted to," said Joey, "I was going to leave you to ponder… you know."

"Well, we didn't do anything this weekend," Layan reminded him.

"We went to the arcade." said Joey, though Layan could tell he was happier now.

"As a group of friends," Layan pointed out. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing, Joey had kept his distance from her and here she was, making the first move, asking him to come out with her.

"I'll knock for you?" Joey offered, a grin spreading across his face now.

"Sure, best get home and change then!" Layan grinned back, then she blew him a kiss and skipped off.

Joey stood where he was for a moment, watching Layan run into town, her long blonde hair flowing behind her. He grinned stupidly to himself, then turned and headed to his own house, hands in his pockets.

Layan and Joey got chips and wandered down to a little part of the city where the sun set, bathing the earth in its warm glow. It was beautiful, but Layan couldn't help but see it as romantic and she was sure Joey had picked out this place purposely. They sat and spoke about different things, joking and playing around with one another.

Joey walked her home once the first few stars had littered the skies. They wandered back through the town, arm in arm. The air was still hot, a warm breeze lingered about them.

Joey walked her up her little garden path, the flowers darkened and pretty in the shadows. As they approached the red front door, Layan began to wonder on the idea of a kiss. It had been a good few weeks since they had started to go out each night and never once had Joey asked for a kiss, even though every night he lingered at her door. Layan wondered if what she was doing was cruel. In an ideal world, she could be with Joey, but in reality, she was in love with Pharaoh Atem.

"Well, see you tomorrow then!" Joey beamed, going to hug her. Layan hugged him back, then she suddenly acted on impulse. She pressed her own lips to his, for a second. Joey looked at her, shocked.

"Joey, I've really enjoyed being with you, you're lovely," She told him, half turned away to her door, "But there's no point us going out like this every night, only as friends."

"Oh?" was all Joey said, he looked confused, as if he didn't know whether she was calling it all off or starting it all up.

"I think we could make it official," She said, though her heart seemed to sink. Was she really doing the right thing?

"Really?" Joey beamed, "You want to?"

"Uh yeah," Layan nodded, "It can't hurt - we'll still take it slow though!"

Joey nodded happily.

Layan sighed inwardly. Was this really the smart thing to do? Her heart sank as she thought of her Pharaoh Atem. Though as she had said before, she was here to set him free and nothing else, who said she couldn't be with Joey for the little time she was here. In fact, she had no idea how long she even had left here. Joey hugged her and kissed her lightly once more, his lips feeling far too odd against her own. No matter what she thought to herself, there was just no getting away from her thoughts. Joey was not Atem. This was not Atem who was kissing her - what was she doing?

"Layan!" Chio called as she walked in through the front door.

"Yeah!" Layan called back, kicking off her shoes.

"I'm sensing trouble!" Chio called, and Layan noticed her voice was a little shaky. She instantly rushed into the lounge where Chio's voice came from. This was all too familiar, Layan couldn't help but sigh.

"What is it?" she asked, stopping in front of the sofa where Chio was sat.

"I'm - I'm not too sure," Chio frowned, she was pale, her eyes dark, her hair messy. Layan hated to see her in this state.

"Trouble as in what?" Layan pressed. She sat down next to her guardian and placed her hands on her arm, gently shaking her. Chio closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing!" she smiled at Layan, the colour slowly returning to her cheeks, "I can't see anything, I just keep getting these senses… I don't know, sorry."

"It's okay," Layan frowned, and Chio nodded, but chewed on her lip.

Layan couldn't help but wonder if Chio's sudden sense of dread had something to do with Joey. Though that was ridiculous, wasn't it? These supernatural powers of Chio would not pick up on something as trivial as Layan and Joey.

* * *

Here we go again :)

Review ? :)


	13. Chapter 13 Gossip

Chapter Thirteen. _Gossip._

Layan continued to wonder if she had done the right thing throughout the next day, as Joey followed her everywhere, held her hand between classes, sat beside her, bought her food and just made it obvious that they were together. He even decided to go through the story with Bakura, who he met in the line for food. Come time to go home, Layan was feeling somewhat suffocated. Both Tea and Yugi were staying behind again, though Layan was silently relieved she was allowed a while to herself. Joey walked with her until they came to the road he turned off at. Again, he offered to walk her home, though she told him not to as usual.

"Shall I knock for you?" he asked, once she had insisted she could walk on her own.

"Oh, sorry I can't tonight, I promised Chio I would go shopping with her!" Layan lied on the spot, feeling guilty but not feeling up for going out again.

"Oh, that's fine," Joey shrugged, "last night was good enough to keep me going!"

Layan chuckled.

"Sorry Joey, I'll see you tomorrow though, yeah?"

Joey smiled and kissed her lightly before she turned and hurried home.

She walked for a bit, watching the path beneath her feet, in her own daydream world. Although she was vaguely aware of her surroundings, she took no-one in and heard nothing anyone was saying, even the group of girls who were screeching across the road. Therefore, she jumped slightly when she felt someone appear beside her. Looking up, panic iced her over.

"Are you walking on your own?" Bakura asked her, smiling. Layan breathed a sigh of relief; it was present day Bakura.

"Yeah. Tea and Yugi stayed behind to help out in various subjects, so I'm on my own this week." Layan shrugged, a little wary still.

"Oh right, I'm surprised Joey hasn't insisted on walking you!" Bakura chuckled, hitching his bag further up his shoulder.

"Ah, he tried," Layan pouted, a frown creasing her brow.

Bakura leant his head to one side, taking in Layan.

"You look unhappy," he commented, frowning slightly.

"Oh, do I?" Layan smiled, looking away. She turned her gaze to a woman who was walking out of a nearby shop, with the oddest hair she had ever seen - beside's Yugi's, of course.

"Yeah," said Bakura, also looking forward, "I hear you and Joey have made it official,"

"Mhmm," was all Layan replied with; her throat suddenly felt dry.

"Mmm," Bakura seemed to mull this over for a bit, "You're not happy, are you?" he turned to look at her.

Layan sighed and looked down.

"I don't know if it was the right thing to do," she shrugged, "I sort of did it as, well, I thought it would help…"

"Help?" Bakura frowned, as Layan sighed again.

"I thought it would help… see Joey's really hung up on me, I didn't want to hurt him and leave it how it was and I felt like if I was with Joey, I'd be able to get over that I can't be with the Pharaoh… I don't know, it was stupid really. I shouldn't be dating anyone, I should be focussing on why I'm here… on how I'm going to help Yami…"

Bakura pursed his lips in thought.

"I think you should tell Joey this," he said after a moment, "I think you're right about not dating right now."

"Yeah," Layan nodded, turning to face Bakura, feeling a little better at last, "I'm sure he'll understand."

Bakura nodded happily. Layan beamed at him.

"I'm sorry about being so funny with you lately, Bakura," said Layan, as they left the town and started down a smaller road, "I was just afraid of your spirit."

"It's understandable," shrugged Bakura, "I envy what Yugi and Yami have, when my spirit takes over I have no idea, I just sort of black out."

"I'd hate that," Layan scowled, her mind wandering back to the thought of the world pausing every now and again and never knowing about it. She linked the two, somehow.

"Yeah," Bakura sighed, pocketing his hands.

They fell into a silence for a while, both of them thinking about different things. All around them was the sound of people, mainly children their age as they made their way home. It was a bright afternoon, the sun still shone above them. Layan knew it was a far cry from the dreary, raining road her friends were still on. Nausea waved over her at the thought, so she quickly changed the topic.

"Where did you get the ring from, Bakura?" Layan asked him. He turned to look at her, as if he had not quite realised she had spoken.

"Oh?" he looked down at the ring around his neck, "My father purchased it from a street peddler in Egypt, a while back."

"Oh right. Bakura, if you know the spirit within it is evil… why don't you just discard it?" Layan asked in wonder. Surely that would make sense?

Bakura smiled at her.

"To where?" he asked, "The spirit is indeed an evil one, so leaving this somewhere wont help… and besides, I'm oddly attached to it, I don't think it possible for me to discard it. I am sure Yugi feels the same."

"Hmmm," Layan frowned a little as they walked, "It is true he never takes it off," she nodded.

Bakura smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, two girls bounded over to them. Layan recognised them from around school, but she did not know who they were.

"Lay…" said one of the girls, stopping directly in front of them. She had long red hair and large green eyes, her friend's hair was much shorter and blonde, a few shades lighter than Layan's own golden hair.

"Layan," Layan told the girl, as Bakura looked at her, confused - and a little worried.

"Right." said the red-head, nodding, "Bakura," she nodded at Bakura.

"Uh, hullo," Bakura looked at Layan.

"Can I help you..?" Layan frowned.

"How come you're walking home with him?" the redhead nodded at Bakura, who looked a little worried still.

"Uh, he lives near me," said Layan. She had no real idea where Bakura lived, though she guessed he leaved somewhere near her as he was walking that way.

"Oh, so where's Yugi Mutou?" redhead asked. She was beginning to intimidate Layan and she felt herself gradually shrinking back.

"He stayed behind at school… are you a friend of his?" Layan wondered, she was sure she had never really seen nor spoken to the girl.

The girl shrugged.

"What about Joey Wheeler?" she asked, watching Layan's face. Layan grimaced slightly, which seemed to make the girl smile.

"See, we've seen you two around school," the girl announced, "heard you're an official couple now and everything."

"Mm," the other girl suddenly seemed to come closer, "But I also heard you had a thing with Yugi,"

"Uhh," Layan looked to Bakura, though he was no help at all. In fact, he looked like he wanted to cry.

"See, everyone wondered why Yugi - King of Games - would be interested in you, no offence." redhead smirked.

"So it looks like you've latched on to the next best thing - Joey."

"Yeahh, can't have Yugi so you take his best friend."

Urghh. Layan felt sick. She didn't need stupid girls gossiping about her, making up pointless stories to pass around and take up their own, pitiful lives. No-one knew the truth behind anything and it made her sick to her stomach.

"Joey and I are seeing one another." Layan decided to leave it at that, although she had told Joey she would make it official, it was still too weird to say, "Yugi and I are good friends, our parents work together."

"Hmm," the blonde looked over at her friend, who raised an eyebrow.

"You claim there's nothing with Yugi," redhead smirked - she was begging for gossip and trouble - "you say you're seeing Joey - but here you are, all cosy and alone with Bakura!"

Layan could hardly believe her ears.

"Oh come on, you're simply looking for gossip now! You're being ridiculous!"

"Am I?" the redhead beamed, now she had finally provoked an angry reply.

"Yes!" Layan growled, balling her fists, "Now can I go home."

"Oooooooooohh!" redhead turned to the blonde, grinning, "Feisty one, you are!"

"Oh, shut up!" Layan snapped.

"What?" redhead turned to look at her, a classic oh-no-you-didn't look on her face. Layan rolled her eyes.

"Get out of my way." she sighed, stepping forward. The redhead stepped in front of her.

"Oh for crying out loud," she hissed, "Grow up!"

"You've got an attitude you have!" the redhead sneered, as Bakura cried 'please, let's just go home!"

"Get out of my way." Layan repeated, standing up as tall as she could; she still only came to the girls chin. Curse being so short.

"Make me." the girl smirked.

Layan ground her teeth. She asked for it.

Suddenly, she had grabbed Bakura's wrist and dragged him through both girls, after punching the girl as hard as she could in the face. The girl screamed and turned but Layan had already sprinted away, pulling a gasping Bakura behind her. They ran and ran until they turned a corner and stopped, panting. Bakura lent over, his hands on his knees, gasping.

"Sorry!" Layan laughed loudly, tucking her hair behind her ears, "she provoked me!"

"You!" Bakura gasped, straightening up, "I should have never got involved!"

Layan laughed loudly again, then beamed at Bakura. It was strange to think, the one person she had been terrified of, had really cheered her up.

"Oh, man up," Layan laughed as Bakura frowned at her and straightened out his snowy hair.

"For someone so tiny, you've got some fight in you!" Bakura chuckled, as Layan rubbed her knuckles. She wondered if she had really hurt the girl? Her screeches filled her ears and she laughed out loud again, no doubt she would get some sort of trouble from those gobby groups of girls around school from now on.

She smiled at Bakura and tugged at his sleeve.

"Come on, you," she chuckled, pulling him along again.

"It's okay, just treat me like your rag doll," he sighed, but allowed himself to be dragged.

"Okay then!" Layan grinned at him, as he chuckled back at her.

They continued down the road, Bakura still in a slight state of shock, Layan's own mood considerably higher after releasing her anger.

"You know, Bakura, if you were able to control your demon, I bet we could become really good friends!" Layan mused, as they walked along side by side.

"I'll try my very hardest for you, Miss," Bakura replied, his voice so sweet Layan couldn't help but beam at him.

She hoped he really would try his hardest, he was such a lovely guy that it was almost painful to know he held such a destructive spirit within his item. Yet another purpose floated into Layan's mind - perhaps she would be able to free Bakura, too.

* * *

Go Layan, right ? ;) !


	14. Chapter 14 Yami Bakura's Proposal

Chapter Fourteen. _Yami Bakura's proposal. _

Joey had almost fallen to the floor in laughter when Layan had told him the story of the walk home the next day at lunch. Lessons had suddenly got more demanding and so she had not really had a chance to speak to him before hand.

"That's amazing, I wish I'd seen it," he laughed, after having bellowed and hit the table, perhaps a little dramatically, "Only, you shouldn't have run after, you pansy! If you throw a punch, you finish it too!"

"Yeah," Layan chuckled, "But look at me, I'm tiny!"

"True!" Joey laughed again, "You make Yugi look average sized!"

Yugi scowled darkly over at him, across his salad.

"It was scary," Bakura sighed; he had joined the group this lunchtime, now he was no longer worried about Layan hating him. He had really grown to like the girl.

"And I had Bakura with me, I couldn't risk him getting hurt." Layan beamed at her new friend.

Joey laughed even harder at that, while Bakura pouted.

"Only Bakura would be in danger of getting beaten up by two girls," Joey laughed, play hitting Bakura's arm. Bakura scowled over at Yugi, rubbing his arm.

"Want to go get some food, Bakura?" Yugi offered, seeing as the pair of them seemed to be getting insults thrown at them.

"Oh yes." said Bakura, standing up.

"You really shouldn't make a habit of that," Tea told Layan, "You could get into trouble."

"I don't plan to, don't worry," Layan smiled, "I'm a lover not a fighter."

"Apparently so," Duke chipped in, grinning.

"That was a one off," she winked at him, "she annoyed me, I just wanted to get home."

"Oh, how was shopping with Chio?" Joey suddenly asked her.

"Aye?" Layan frowned, then it dawned on her, "Oh!! It was good, thanks!" a wave of guilt washed over her and she quickly ducked her head, taking a sudden, intense interest in her apple.

Later that day, as they left their last lesson of the school day, a boy stopped Joey in the corridor. He had been talking Layan through a movie he had watched the night before, holding her hand.

"Hey, Joe, is this your new girl?" The guy grinned, nodding down at Layan. Layan recognised him as a friend of Joey's, someone she had seen around and seen Joey talk to quite often.

"Oh yeah, this is Layan!" Joey beamed, putting his arm around Layan's shoulders, "she's my girlfriend." The word made Layan cringe, but Joey seemed to light up. The other guy whistled.

"Not bad Joe!" he winked dramatically, then he turned to Layan, "Hi, I'm Matt,"

"Uh, hello," Layan nodded, somewhat shyly. She felt like she was being shown off, a little, and wasn't too sure how to feel about it.

Joey grinned and hugged her. She needed to cool it off, she needed to end it as soon as possible. She suddenly felt sick for ever starting it. What had she done? She had planted false hope into his head, that was what she had done. In reality, she was leading him on. She felt like such a terrible person. That was all the more reason to end it soon, wasn't it? If she told him she had made a mistake sooner than later, he could accept it. She couldn't leave it a few weeks and the turn around and announce she was wrong - she'd look like a total bitch. She needed to sort things out as soon as she possibly could - for everyone's sake.

As she said goodbye to Tea and to Yugi - who were staying behind once again - she felt a strange hostile attitude from Yugi. He said goodbye to her like normal, but his usual cheery attitude was missing. She wondered why this could be, unless Yami was unhappy with her and it was spreading to Yugi. Which was quite possible, she thought, what with the current Joey situation. Her heart ached; she needed to end it.

"Oh, damn!" Joey suddenly gasped, smacking his forehead, "I have to go and see Mr. Barrow!"

"Oh, okay then," said Layan, as he kissed her cheek before running off. In her peripheral vision, she thought she saw Yugi pull a face before turning away. Braking up with Joey would have to wait till later.

"Looks like it's you and me again, Layan," Bakura smiled shyly as they stepped out into the sunlight.

"It would look that way," Layan smiled.

Although the day was warm, there was a cool breeze which often blew Layan's hair around her face as they walked. Herself and Bakura kept up a conversation of nothing overly important; Bakura told her about his father and why he had moved to England and Layan told him a bit about Chio and how she was adjusting to this realm.

It turned out Bakura lived in the next road, so he walked with Layan to her house. They were a little bit from her house when Bakura suddenly came to a halt.

"Ba - Bakura?" Layan slowly turned to him. He was stood a little while from her, his hands over his face.

_Oh God. _Layan's stomach flipped, her heart sunk. She knew this too well now, the hidden face, the stopping, the groan. Terror raged through her every nerve and she stood, immobilised. She was too afraid to call to him again.

Then he looked up.

Layan knew instantly; she was looking into the eyes of her tormentor. She gasped and turned, heading off as quickly as she could without actually running. Fight or flee kicked in and against a man who could easily throw her against a wall with a flick of his wrist, she picked flee.

"Layan!"

She heard him run after her, then a hand was around her wrist. She cried out as he spun her round to face him. He looked too out of place against the bright, sunny background. He did not belong here, he belonged in dark alleys or old, abandoned shacks.

"Let me speak to you!" he said and Layan was surprised to hear an edge to his voice - as if he was pleading with her. Though any emotion he stirred within her would always be tinged with worry - his eyes were just too unsettling.

"I don't want to talk to you.." Layan turned her head away, attempting to wriggle free of his grasp. His fingers clenched.

"Shemei…" Bakura spoke her name in a softer tone. She stopped wriggling.

"5000 years," he sighed, shaking his head, his hand still tight around Layan's wrist, "We used to be great accomplices, you and I,"

"Pah!" Layan turned her head further away from him, "No, you manipulated me!"

"We were a team" Bakura insisted.

"There's nothing remotely 'team' like about one person controlling another. You used me." Layan tried to yank her wrist free. He pulled her closer to him until his breath tickled her neck. She grimaced.

"What do you remember of your past, Shemei..?" Bakura asked softly, leaning in closer to her. Layan screwed her face, head still turned as far away from him as she could manage without breaking her own neck.

"Very little," she said through gritted teeth, "I remember you used me - I remember you hurt me, I remember Atem took me in, Atem loved me,"

Bakura growled.

"That's a shame." he said, his voice harsher now, "Seems your memory is very select."

"Please, go away," Layan whimpered, she could feel her wrist beginning to bruise.

"I'd like to talk with you," said Bakura, "Walk with me, Shemei,"

Layan said nothing. Bakura sighed and dragged her along with him. She stumbled but was forced to walk, or she'd end up being dragged along the floor like a doll; Bakura was not going to let her free.

"You don't remember how you and I met?" Bakura asked, as he pulled her along beside him. Ignoring her occasional whimpers and tugs of her wrist.

"It comes back in little parts." Layan said angrily, stumbling. She was worried she'd lose circulation to her hand soon. The guy was so strong it terrified her.

"Hmm," Bakura dragged her to her own little house.

"What do you want with me, Bakura!?" Layan hissed, as he walked her up the garden path.

"Pretty little house this, ent it," he chuckled, before stopping at the door. Layan ground her teeth. Bakura chuckled and let go of her at last, causing her to stumbled backwards a little, then sat himself down on the doorstep, patting the space beside him. Layan growled and stayed standing, rubbing her wrist.

"Still stubborn, I see," Bakura smiled, "Never mind."

Layan looked away, folding her arms. She hoped in vain that Chio would open the front door and save her.

"Why are you here, Princess?" Bakura asked her, playing with the folds of his jacket.

"To save the Pharaoh, to set him free." Layan told him, her anger evident in her tone.

"You're sure about that?" Bakura looked up at her, squinting slightly in the sunlight.

"Uh - yes," though Layan realised it was not certain, it was simply what Chio had told her.

"You were once _my_ companion," Bakura said, leaning back against the red front door, "Why am I here? I have my second chance to succeed. Why are you here? You can help me."

Layan looked down at him, as he sat on her doorstep. It was odd, it was as if he had not a care in the world. His words had messed with her head, what if there was logic behind what he had said? After all, Chio had only seen her here, she had no real proof she could help Yami…

"What's your point, Bakura?" she scowled.

Bakura looked up at her, his erratic hair covering his face.

"I think you should know everything you can before you decide who you are, Shemei," Bakura told her.

"How can I do that?" asked Layan, sighing, "I can't control what I see, or when."

"No," Bakura shook his head, "But I can!"

"What? No you can't," Layan half giggled, not believing a word he was telling her.

"I can try," he grinned, enhancing the scars which spread down from his eye. Layan sighed; what had she to lose? She was sitting on her own doorstep, he couldn't harm her. She sighed at herself for being so foolish, then sat down next to him.

"Go on then," she challenged, her face set in dead serious lines.

Bakura turned to face her, his face only inches away from hers. For some reason, she felt not fear nor any form of panic, only an odd sense of curiosity. Could Bakura really reveal another shard of her distant past?

Slowly, Bakura put one hand to her face. A cold shiver ran through her body at his touch, the first hint of worry. Perhaps she was not as safe as she had believed - this was an evil spirit, after all.

"Different things trigger different memories, right?" Bakura said, his voice oddly soft. It sickened her.

"Mhmm," Layan looked down, her heart beginning to race. His soft voice and gentle touch did not calm her; they only worried her more. He played the perfect predator, feigning innocence only his prey in, only to attack and destroy once you had allowed your guards to drop. Though, she wondered, was he actually of any intelligence? Probably, she thought, though his insanity either clouded it or helped it along in a weird, twisted way. For if anything was certain about this creepy, mysterious Bakura, then it was he had lost his marbles. Maybe it was intelligence or thirst for knowledge or power that had pushed him over the edge.

She noticed that the millennium ring around his neck begun to glow and one of the spikes started to point towards her. All of a sudden, her head began to swim. She blinked rapidly, abruptly afraid to loose consciousness.

"Is it working?" Bakura asked her, his eyes wide. Layan looked up at his face as it swum in and out of focus. His eyes were darker than his host's, his face scarred and his hair wilder.

"I - I don't know," she stammered, blinking.

Then Bakura did something which almost made her topple over.

He leant forward and kissed her.

* * *

:O Review? :)


	15. Chapter 15 Ancient Beginning

Chapter Fifteen. _Ancient Beginning._

Still reeling from the shock of Bakura's lips on hers, Layan opened her eyes to the sudden realisation that she was alone. In a desert. She was back in her memories.

By the way the sun hung over the dunes in the distance, it was apparently late evening, nearing sunset. Layan was alone, in a long blue dress, sandals and a bag slung over her back. She padded her way over the sand, the wind whipping her hair about her face. Layan walked for a good long while, the sun hot on her back.

The sun was beginning to paint the sky a deep orange by the time she saw the village. Little houses began to pop up and the sand stopped. Thankful, Layan pressed on. She passed a closed down market, which had probably been full of life a few hours earlier. Layan continued on her way, meeting no-one as she walked.

Finally, she came to a little house on the corner of the market square. Someone was home; the faint sound of shuffling came from within. Slowly, Layan walked up to the door. She paused. Layan took a deep breath, then knocked, nerves wreaking her.

The door opened a slither.

"Irisi?" Layan could not fully see the face behind the door. There was silence for a moment.

"Shemei!?" the door opened wider to reveal a middle aged woman, her light hair pulled back.

"Yes, sorry to intrude on you at this late hour!" Layan apologised, bowing to the woman.

"Not at all, it is not yet past sunset!" Irisi chuckled, "Come in, girl, do not ponder on the doorstep!"

Layan thanked the woman and stepped into the dim light of the little house.

Irisi led her to the rounded table in the centre of the room, then fetched her a drink.

"What brings you out here, my girl?" Irisi asked her, sitting before her, "Last I saw of you, you were headed back to Greece! That was a year ago, I did not expect to see you back here so soon!"

Layan chuckled, holding the drink in front of her.

"It was never the lifestyle for me really, was it?" Layan smiled, "I belong here."

"Apparently so," Irisi smiled fondly at Layan, "Where are you staying, dear?"

"Ah," Layan bit her lip, "I planned to seek out a friend and stay there, but the day is drawing to an end and -"

"Say no more, girl, you're family to me," Irisi chuckled, "Do not worry on it, I have a spare room."

"You've always been so kind to me, Irisi," Layan smiled gratefully, "I really am sorry to impose on you. You've been more of a mother to me than…" she trailed off and looked down at the floor.

"Oh Shemei, of course I will always take care of you. You're parents were good friends of mine, I made a promise to your mother. The poor soul didn't get much of a chance to be a mother to you, did she?"

Layan smiled sadly.

"She got a good seven years," Layan replied quietly.

"Cherish those seven years, my girl. She loved you with all her heart throughout those years, know that." Irisi reached across and patted Layan's hands, "I feel the energy in you," she chuckled.

Layan smiled and flexed her fingers.

"Androcles was not a fan of that," Layan chuckled, looking at her hands.

"No, of course he wasn't," Irisi nodded, "Though he's an old sour grape,"

Layan laughed, content in the little home of Irisi.

The memories shifted, a mist clouded over the scene until it disappeared. When all was clear once more, Layan found herself outside Irisi's house, bidding the woman goodbye. It was early, the day was not yet too hot. With her bag back over her shoulder, Layan set off once more.

Her destination was the next village, the neighbouring one. She walked through the little village, past houses, through markets. As the day progressed, it gradually became busier and busier. Soon she left the village and turned off, following an old dirt road. After a while of walking alone in the heat, houses begun to gradually appear again. However these houses had a very different appearance to the likes of Irisi's. They were much smaller, much darker and they looked somewhat burnt. As she walked further into the little village a woman approached her.

"My girl, my girl," she crowed, creeping up to her. Her hands were filthy, her nails rotten and yellowing. She reached out and took hold of Layan's golden hair.

"Spare me some gold, some food, will you my girl, my girl," the woman hissed, her long hair matted and dark.

"I have none to spare," Layan said firmly, pushing the woman away.

"I can sell," the woman crooned and she emptied odd things out of her pockets. Layan pushed past her, not even daring to see what she had to offer.

"My girl, my girl!" the woman cried, falling to her knees and reaching out to grab Layan's feet.

"Leave me be!" Layan snapped, running away.

The village was dark, corners in shadow and houses empty, the air of hidden menace still lingered amidst the darkness. It had been left in ruins. Eventually, she came to a small house the other side. She slowed down as she walked up to the door, nervous now. Taking a deep breath, she knocked twice on the wooden door. After a while, as Layan stood there, debating whether she should run off or not, the door creaked open.

"Shemei," Layan said almost instantly. She heard a chuckle and then the door opened all the way. There, in the dim light of a candle, stood Bakura, dressed in his long red cape, his white hair unmistakable. Layan smiled warily, then bowed slightly.

"Welcome, I have been waiting for you, Shemei!" Bakura's voice was harsh, an eerie hint of insanity behind it. He stepped aside, allowing her to walk in.

The room beyond the door was small, with very little in it. Bakura closed the door and darkness clouded the room. Layan turned to face Bakura.

"I am glad to finally meet you in person, Princess," he chuckled, walking over and placing his hands on her forearms.

"And I you," Layan replied, "King."

Bakura laughed loudly.

"Bakura the thief King, oh yes, that is I!" he laughed. Layan smiled wearily at him.

"Welcome here," he repeated, gesturing to the rest of the room with one hand, "You belong here with me now!"

"I can call this place home?" Layan asked, looking around herself.

"Oh yes," Bakura grinned, "I shall take you in!"

"Thank you," Layan nodded, appreciative, "I have been lost for too long,"

"When did your parents die?" Bakura asked her suddenly, taking her hand and leading her into a different room.

"When I was seven," Layan said. She noticed the house was very dark, the sun seemed to not hit it and there were now no candles alight, "I lived with an old family friend until I was fourteen, I then moved to Greece."

"Hmm, yes," Bakura nodded, he had led Layan to a bedroom, small and dark. There was only one bed in the room, and a table, "It's a little plain, do with it what you shall," he nodded to the room, "When you got in touch you told me you were old enough to live your own life and to work for me, you are fifteen, I am correct?"

"For a further five months," Layan nodded.

"Women are married by twelve," Bakura laughed, turning to face her. The strange scars on his face seemed eerily pale in the dim light.

"Not me," Layan smiled shyly, "I am still a child."

"We can change that," Bakura chuckled, his eyes taking in Layan's body.

Layan simply giggled and allowed Bakura to take her hand again as he led her back from her new room. Present day Layan found it odd and quite sickening, though she could feel that past Shemei had no objection to what Bakura offered, in fact, the thought intrigued and excited her. Clearly, her hatred for the man grew over the years, and fifteen year old Shemei was still too naïve to see the real him. It saddened Layan a little, knowing that she would grow to hate him as he abused her trust.

The memories skipped forward once more. This time Layan was spun through a few months. It was late, the sun had just set but the sky was still pretty light. Layan was sat outside the little house of Bakura's, hugging her knees to her chest. It was the eve before her sixteenth birthday and Bakura had been out all day; she was beginning to worry. Present Layan was found herself confused by the feelings, she could hardly believe there was ever a time where she cared for him. She was watching the sky above her darken, chewing on her lip. After a little while, a peculiar looking man approached her.

"Shemei," his voice was raspy. His face was pale and gaunt, with a dark goatee and thinning dark hair.

"Yes?" Layan looked up at him, frowning.

"You look like you could use some company," he smiled, though it was not a warm smile, it seemed to pull at his features, pulling them into a grimace.

"I'm fine, thank you." Layan replied firmly.

On time, the sound of feet approaching over the dirt floor could be heard. Bakura turned around the corner, a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Ahh, keeping my girl company?" Bakura called loudly to the man, his voice slightly hysterical, "have I kept you waiting too long, Shemei?"

Shemei jumped to her feet and opened the front door for Bakura, while Bakura stopped and stared at the man.

"I'll be off," he nodded, then turned and slunk away, back into the shadows.

Bakura pushed Shemei into the house and threw his bag onto the floor.

"We're rich, girl," he grinned, pulling Shemei towards him, "A happy birthday for you!"

Layan chuckled as Bakura pulled out a necklace from the bag; it was a silver chain with tiny blue stones embedded in it, one large, darker stone hung from it.

"Oh, my!" Layan gasped as Bakura handed it to her.

"Fit for my princess," he grinned.

"Thank you," Layan beamed, putting it on. It lay perfectly on her chest, heavy yet delicate.

Bakura laughed and took her by the wrists; this was something Shemei had become used to, even in her short time of being with him. He was never gentle, even though he was often good to her, he seemed incapable of being gentle. Layan allowed him to push her against the wall and snake his hands up her dress. Although he often kissed her and held her he had not yet taken her. Though Layan knew that tonight was different; she watched from her own eyes as Bakura kissed her, roughly, before leading her into his own bedroom where he pushed her down onto his bed.

Thankfully, the memories shifted once more. Layan found herself in her bed, where she had been asleep. She was awoken by a loud banging on the front door. She waited, another loud bang. She quickly climbed out of her bed and hurried into the little hall, where she found Bakura, his back pressed against the wall. As soon as she came out of her room, Bakura advanced on her, putting his hand over her mouth. She stared at him, wide eyed. He leant his lips very close to her ear.

"Do not speak," he breathed, as there came another loud knock.

"Thief!" a booming voice shook the house, "Open this door!"

Layan stared at Bakura, who looked right back at her. The sounds of hooves were now heard; the person was on the move. Bakura grinned at Layan, then suddenly pulled her. He dragged her into the main room. He turned to look at her, a grin across his face. The grin was the kind that gave Layan the shivers, insanity was etched upon his features.

In a second, Bakura had yanked her out of the house, into the suddenly blinding light, and was pulling her along, running from the house, out and into the shadows.

"They've escaped!" a voice cried as they ran. Layan was begging pulled along behind Bakura, bare foot and still in her nightdress.

"what's -" she tried to ask, but stumbled.

The memories moved forward once again; Layan was sat back in Bakura's bedroom, cross legged on his bed. Bakura was in a corner, rifling through a bag. Layan watched the back of him curiously.

"We're going to take down that snake!" Bakura suddenly chortled, spinning around. In his hands was a long golden necklace with a large ring on the end - the millennium ring as Layan now knew. He hurried over to her and placed the ring on the bed.

"I have a job for you to do, girl," he grinned, enhancing the scars which dragged from his eyes once more.

"Yes?" Layan grinned, leaning forward, on her hands and knees.

Bakura leant forward himself and pressed his lips to hers. Layan chuckled as he pulled away and climbed over to him futher.

"If we gain all seven of the items," Bakura breathed, his eyes glinting, "Finally we shall be able to release the shadows!"

Layan chuckled and pulled Bakura down onto her. His erratic white hair fell forward, coving both of their faces. Layan giggled and wrapped her legs around him, as he kissed her neck.

"You and I shall overthrow those who have so long controlled us," he breathed, "We shall get our revenge, my girl,"

"We shall," Shemei whispered, tangling her hands in his hair.

Suddenly, Layan was alone again. Back in a desert. She was dressed in a long yellow dress, her golden hair messy. She held a staff in her hand, rings on her fingers. She was standing perfectly still, gazing up at a castle in the distance. Layan held her staff into the air and cried something strange and foreign. The sand before her began to rise and swirl, growing ever taller and spinning into th

* * *

e air. Layan cried something again and stood back and watched as her sand began to whip up, travelling across.

"Shemei!" a voice shouted to her, she spun round at once. Bakura was heading towards her, clock billowing in the wind, eyes shielded.

Layan ran over to him.

"Have you begun your quest?" He shouted.

"I - no, not yet! How do I get in?" Layan shouted back - the wind and the sand was strong around them.

"You're the sorcerer, work it out!" Bakura shouted back at her. Layan noticed he was wearing the ring.

"Bakura!" Layan called to him, reaching out to him, "Do you ever take the ring off?"

He took her wrist and pulled her close to him.

"When I am King and you are my Queen, you shall be thankful I never removed the Ring!" he hissed.

Layan pulled herself free of him.

"I will get it for you, master," she purred, "have no worries,"

"I have no worries," Bakura chuckled, "If you should fail - I will kill you."

* * *

Latest chapter update :) Review ? x


	16. Chapter 16 As world's begin to Collide

Hey so it's been a while, but I'm hoping to get more written and done now. Quite a bit to go on in this chapter, and hopefully it'll get a bit more dramatic over the next few :) Thank you for keeping up to date with me, and with Layan ^.^ x

Chapter Sixteen. _As world's begin to collide. _

Layan suddenly snapped to. She was still sitting on her doorstep with Bakura. She stood up, shocked.

"You see?" Bakura asked, narrowing his eyes, "I took you in, I loved you."

"You also threatened to kill me.." Layan scowled, to which Bakura chuckled. She guessed he had wanted to stop her before getting to that part. She turned away and thought of what she had just seen. Layan shook her head and shut her eyes, confused. Could she really trust what she had just witnessed? After all, these images had been induced by Bakura.

"What exactly is it you want from me, Bakura?" She asked him, turning away.

"For you to see the truth," he answered, "Shemei, I loved you."

"Ha!" Layan laughed suddenly and bitterly, "Please, don't try to tell me you're capable of love!"

"Oh, don't speak like that," said Bakura.

"You're evil," Layan snapped, turning to look at him.

"Not evil - you saw, the darkness of Zorc took over me," Bakura insisted, also standing up.

"Only because you let it," Layan sighed. She turned and walked away from Bakura, running a hand through her light hair.

The air was beginning to cool and a light breeze gently lifted Layan's hair about her. Her mind was a mess of different emotions; she had no idea what to think, how to feel, how to act, what to say -

"Shemei," Bakura was stood right behind her.

Layan spun round and almost crashed right into the white haired spirit. Bakura grabbed Layan's forearms and looked deep into her green eyes. For a split second, Layan looked back at him. For a second. Then she yanked herself from his grip and pushed past him.

"You can leave now," she said quietly.

"Do you not want to talk with me?" Bakura's voice was tinted with hurt. Layan scowled down at the floor. Of course he wasn't hurt, this was Bakura, he was not capable of feeling anything … was he?

"No, I don't." said Layan. She turned to see Bakura, who was stood in the middle of the little path, flowers either side of him, his white hair floating gently in the breeze.

"Shemei -"

"Bakura. You asked to talk to me, to show me what you know - thank you, I mean that," she looked at him with a steady gaze, her eyes sincere, "But you have to go. That was a long time ago, you changed, I changed. I have to go."

Then she turned and knocked on the red door.

"Shemei, this is not the last of me." Bakura's voice was low. Layan bowed her head and waited silently until she heard Bakura walk away. She knew this was not the last of Bakura - he would never let her forget their history now she knew it herself.

"How's that sense of unease?" Layan asked Chio as she found her guardian in the little house they shared. Chio was sat on the living room floor, newspapers all around her; little wooden boxes lay freshly painted on the papers. She looked up as Layan spoke, and then laid down her paintbrush.

"What's happened?" Chio knew something was up instantly; she was the most intuitive person Layan knew.

"I just had a run in with Bakura," Layan sighed wearily, "The evil one," she added.

Chio drew a sharp intake of breath as Layan fell back onto the sofa by the large window.

"What happened?" Chio breathed.

"I've become friendly with Bakura, he's been fine lately, really nice actually, we were walking home, I walked home with him yesterday and everything was fine - well, except being interrogated by some cows from school but yeah," said Layan in one rush of breath. She sighed and leant forward. "But then he just suddenly … changed,"

"The spirit over took him," Chio nodded and stood up, "did he hurt you?"

"No.." Layan quickly glanced down at the grab mark around her wrist, but decided to keep that quiet, "He just wanted to - to talk."

"Talk?" Chio raised once dark eyebrow.

"He showed me a part of my memory,"

"Oh!"

Layan nodded and smiled weakly.

"He showed the day we met, how I worked for him," Layan sighed and tears pricked her eyes, which surprised her, "Chio, I used to trust him, I used to actually care about him,"

Chio sighed heavily and sat down beside Layan, gently putting her arm around her shoulders.

"He betrayed your trust, Lay, he hurt you." Chio's voice was soft and smooth, "I don't understand why he showed you the hurt he caused you."

"I don't think he meant to," Layan admitted, "I think his plan was to show me we belonged together, that we can be together like we once were.."

"But it backfired," Chio nodded, "By showing you the love you once had it opened up a whole new wound, instead of making you see how you belonged, it showed you the hurt he had caused you."

"By betraying me," Layan repeated, nodding, "Chio, would it be crazy to suggest he was once not as evil as he is now?"

"Hmm," Chio looked thoughtful, "Maybe, Lay, but we know he was always insane."

Layan nodded hard.

"Yes. Without a doubt he was always crazy."

"So therefore easily led astray." Chio smiled.

Layan nodded again in agreement. She knew in her heart that Bakura was bad news. However, she had a lot of thinking to do. She was here for a reason and that was either to free Atem or to free the darkness with Bakura. Her path was not clear to her and nor was her final destiny - she realised now, as she sat in the quiet comfort of Chio's home, that she would have to make a decision. Was Layan really the answer, the Hikari, the good one who could save Atem's restless soul. Or was she another demon in his way, yet more Yami, here to help Bakura. Layan knew in her heart it all mattered on her final decision. A decision which was being clouded by problems - Joey being a big one.

Joey had wanted to buy Layan a necklace. He had seen a silver chain with a blue stone and it had reminded him of her. Layan had been all for staying indoors this Thursday evening, but Joey's goofy grin from under his hood had found her pulling on her own jacket, yanking her hood up, and venturing out into the rain with him. Yes, rain. The sun had disappeared and the rain was spitting down at them, from skies a deathly grey. Layan groaned as Joey and she ran through the deserted town, puddles forming all around them and the rain soaking through their trousers.

Finally, Joey pulled Layan into a little shop. She fell into the dry warmth and pulled down her hood, shaking her hair out.

"Urgh, this is so stupid," she growled at a grinning Joey.

"Come on, look at this," Joey took her hand and led her over to one of the glass cabinets which lined the wall. He pointed out a necklace which sat on a black pillow on display.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" he grinned down at her.

Layan leant forward - careful not the smack her face on the glass, something she had done way too many times before - and peered at the necklace. It was a simple silver chain and a small blue stone hung from it. The stone glinted weakly in the dim light, it was rounded and appeared smooth, almost like it was made of a blue glass yet was a stone at the same time.

"It's lovely," Layan agreed, "But there's no way I'm going to allow you to buy me this,"

"What? Why not!" Joey sounded outraged.

"Joey! It's expensive, come on, I don't want you buying me anything!" Layan sighed, turning to face Joey, "I don't want money spent on pointless things for me,"

"It isn't pointless!" Joey cried, "I want to buy you it, it reminds me of you, I want to spend money on you and it isn't actually _that _expensive."

Layan scowled then turned to look back at the necklace. It really was very pretty, and she imagined it would go perfectly with her golden hair. Layan frowned slightly - it reminded her of something.

"Can I help you?" a voice which Layan recognised from a far off dream made her look up. A young woman, not much older than herself, was stood behind the long desk which ran the length of the back wall. She was pretty and had very long, light blonde hair.

"Yes, can I buy that necklace?" Joey asked before Layan could say anything.

"Of course," the lady smiled sweetly and lifted up the little latch countertop to walk into the shop, "This one here?" she came to a stop beside Joey and Layan almost lost her balance as realisation hit her.

"Marcia!?" she gasped, before she could stop herself. Her head felt woozy.

The shop assistant turned to look at her, her light brown eyes confused. Hazel eyes Layan had known her whole life.

"Uhm, have we met before?" the lady smiled, her hand frozen in the air. She held the keys to the cabinet and was about to unlock the glass door.

"Yes! Of course we have! I'm Lay-" Layan stopped and looked deeper into the eyes of her best friend. She realised then that the woman she was seeing was completely different yet exactly the same. Layan had gotten so used to the anime world that it made perfect sense that she saw her friend in the woman. She looked again, realising all her friends features had been turned to anime. Her stomach lurched. What was she doing here…?

"Sorry, I.." Layan looked at Joey, who was watching her with a guarded expression. "I must have been mistaken, you look uncannily like an old friend of mine," Layan felt herself blush.

"Oh, easy mistake to make," The woman smiled and tilted her head to one side, "You want this necklace?"

"Yeah, please." Joey's voice was quiet.

"Thank you," The shop assistant smiled kindly as she handed Layan the little bag and handed Joey his change, "Nice meeting you, Layan," she added, looking at Layan. Layan knew it was her way of saying it was the first time they had met.

"And you, Marcia," Layan smiled, a little sadly.

Marcia nodded as Joey took Layan's hand and led her back out into the rain. They hurried across the rain soaked road and ducked into a café. Once again, Layan pulled her hood down and looked around as Joey led her to a table.

"What happened back there?" He asked her seriously, leaning forward.

"That woman…" Layan laid her little bag on the table and sighed, before looking up at Joey's face, "She's my best friend."

"What?" Joey frowned, not getting any of it.

"Back in my world, my two best friend's are paused on a rain soaked road - or at least I thought they were." said Layan, keeping her own green eyes fixed on Joey's brown ones, "My best friends - Imogen and Marcia."

Layan's eyes had been on Joey's face so she saw the understanding and shock that flitted through his eyes. He drew in a breath.

"I think we should go and speak to someone," Joey stood up as the brunette waitress tottered over to them.

"Who?" Layan asked, standing up quickly too, "Sorry - we've just realised we left our bag somewhere!" she said in a hurry to the waitress, who, looking slightly annoyed, tottered back off again.

"I think we should get Chio and Grandpa together," said Joey, waving off the waitress and pulling Layan back into the rain, "I don't know what this means, but it could be very important!"

"Joey," Layan called to him over the rain, "Thank you for believing me!"

"Of course!" Joey beamed, "You're my girlfriend!"

Layan smiled at him and pulled out her mobile.

"As long as you're sure?" Joey watched as she dialled Chio's number.

"Positive!" Layan nodded as she waited for Chio to answer.

* * *

So there you go :)

You know what I'm going to ask for - oh, so predictable !

Review ? :) Thankyou x


	17. Chapter 17 Presence and Riddles

I'm hoping things get more exciting from here.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen. Presence and riddles. 

Chio was already sat in Yugi and Grandpa's cosy sitting room, a cup of tea balanced on her lap. She smiled up at Layan as she walked in - who stopped to take her wet shoes off before treading wet footprints into the house. Grandpa Motou was sat next to Chio, while Yugi was sat in an arm chair opposite, his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Layan! Joey! What's wrong!" Yugi jumped up as soon as they entered the room.

"Ah, Layan." Grandpa nodded at her and set his cup down on the coffee table, "Can I offer either of you a drink?"

"Yes, please," Layan smiled as Joey said 'no, thank you.'

Grandpa nodded and bustled out of the room to fetch Layan a cup of tea and Layan and Joey removed their wet jackets and sat down on the floor. Yugi, clearly agitated, sat back down.  
Only once Grandpa had returned and Layan had taken a swig of her tea and warmed up, did anyone begin to ask what the problem was.

"So, Layan, you called and asked me to meet you here," said Chio, sitting forward to look at Layan, "You said it might be important."

"Yeaaaaaah," Layan drew out in a long breath and looked at Joey who nodded encouragement at her, "We went into town and into a shop.." Layan looked at Chio, who's face was set in unreadable lines, and at Grandpa, who was watching her with a look of interest upon his elderly features. Layan told them about the woman she had met who had unmistakably been her best friend Marcia in anime form, and how she had shouted her name but the woman did not recognise her.

"You're sure this was your friend Marcia, are you?" Grandpa looked long and hard at Layan.

"Yes," Layan nodded once, "she had her eyes, no mistake, and her long blonde hair, her button nose - even in this form! And there is no way I would forget her voice." Layan's voice turned fierce as she finished.

"Hmmm, this is odd," Grandpa rubbed his chin and looked at Chio, who nodded.

"Curious," she agreed, "very interesting."

"Yes," Layan sighed, "But what does it _mean_?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know," Grandpa scowled at nothing in particular then shook his head.

"Do you think maybe something has messed up in the pausing of time?" Yugi spoke up, looking at Chio.

"I don't think so," Chio frowned, "I think we would know about it."

"You paused time?" Layan looked in Chio. She hadn't really thought much about how it had happened; she had just accepted that it had paused.

"I did," Chio nodded as if it was unimportant, "But, Yugi, I don't think that's the problem."

"Then maybe by pausing time and bringing Layan here you caused a hole or something … I don't really know how it works, but maybe somehow people from Layan's world are being sucked here," Yugi raised his brows as he posed the question.

"Maybe," Chio nodded, her eyes on the floor, "If that's so, we'll have a problem."

"But wait," Joey spoke up, looking around at everyone, "Marcia in town had no idea who Layan was… it was like she's been here her whole life."

"You know, you may have a point, Joey." Grandpa looked at Chio.

"Yes, yes, Layan knows who she is, she remembers her old home… if someone was brought here surely they would know?" Chio looked at Layan.

"I guess," said Layan, her voice a little hoarse.

"So - so what are we saying?" Yugi looked back and forth from his Grandpa to Chio.

Chio and Grandpa exchanged a look. Layan looked up at Yugi. Yugi raised his brows at her, then looked at Joey, who was sat beside Layan looking utterly dumbfounded.

"Maybe - maybe Marcia HAS been here all along…" Chio looked at Grandpa as she spoke.

"I don't get what you're saying!" Layan found she was standing up.

"Layan, we don't know either," Chio turned her kindest smile to Layan, "but I think there is a lot more to this than we can guess at and I don't think any of us have the answers."

"Layan," Yugi had also stood up, "What happened to you?"

"I - what?" Layan frowned.

"Did you die?" he asked, then quickly added, "Sorry, if I'm asking too much.."

"No, no, it's okay," Layan smiled at him, "But honestly, I don't know."

"Damn," Yugi sighed, "you don't know how you ended up in the human realm?"

"No…" Layan scowled. She knew very, very little.

"Do you think she was sent there?" Chio asked Yugi, her eyes wide.

"Yeah. No. I don't know," Yugi chewed his lip.

"If you were sent - banished, maybe - then whoever banished you would know," Grandpa spoke up, looking at his grandson, "The Pharaoh, what does he feel?"

Layan had almost forgotten the Pharaoh would be there with them. She turned her gaze on Yugi, as everyone else had. Yugi said nothing for a moment.

"He thinks there is a lot more to this than we are seeing," he sighed.

"Helpful," Joey muttered, from the floor.

Layan caught Yugi's eye and smiled, which he returned.

"Actually, Layan, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," said Grandpa, his voice low.

"Yes?" Layan looked at the elderly man.

"I don't see you all that much," said Grandpa, sitting back in his seat, "but the last few times I have felt a presence about you."

"A presence?" Layan raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, what?"

"Like you are being watched, followed." Grandpa looked at Chio.

"Hm, I've felt a strange sense of unease lately," said Chio, her eyes narrowing, "I'm not sure what to point it at, Layan had an encounter with Bakura the other day but it hasn't lifted since then, so I don't think it's about him… I'm not sure… what do you feel, Solomon, is the presence bad?"

"No, I feel no threat," Grandpa shook his head slowly, "I just think there is someone waiting to make themselves known to you."

Layan wasn't sure whether to be unnerved by this or not. She looked to Joey, who looked pale in the dim light.

"Well, all mysteries eventually unravel themselves, right?" she looked round at all of them, the smile aching her cheeks.

"Of course," Chio nodded, standing up, "Shall we head home? Joey, I'll give you a lift,"

"I don't want to be-"

"No, no, it's raining, I have a car" Chio smiled before he could argue.

"Could - could I talk with the Pharaoh before we leave?" Layan asked Chio but her eyes flicked to Yugi, who shifted slightly.

"Okay," Chio nodded then thanked Grandpa for his hospitality.

Joey told Layan he would wait outside for her and followed Chio out, and Yugi smiled and motioned for Layan to follow him. He led her out into the little hall where the stairs were and underwent the transformation there.

"Shemei," Atem turned to her and took her hands, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She nodded, "Does what you heard tonight worry you, Atem?"

"It concerns me," he nodded, lacing his fingers with hers, "But I trust Yugi's grandfather and he does not see this presence as a threat."

"Hm," Layan looked away from Atem's eyes, "nothing is going to be easy, is it?"

"No, of course not," Atem sighed, and he pulled Layan into an embrace.

Once they broke apart, he held her at arm's length.

"Where did you go tonight, that was so important you went into the rain?" he asked her.

"Joey wanted to show me something." said Layan, her voice guarded.

"Hm. You and Joey still on?" he asked a little stiffly.

"Yes." she tried to keep her voice flat. Atem's eyes flashed, but the anger was gone with the seconds.

"Right." he let her go.

"Atem.. I know what I'm doing is wrong… I love you."

"Really, Shemei?" he sighed, "Then why must it be so hard?"

"You know why," said Layan, stepping close to him and gently stroking the side of his face, "I'm here to free you, not to love you."

"But I want to love you."

Layan felt her heartbeat quicken and a flush of heat spread through her.

"I want you to, too," she breathed.

Atem pulled her close and held her to himself.

"I love you, Shemei," he whispered, "Please,"

"What?" Layan whispered back, "What are you asking me?"

"You and Joey… it hurts me." he whispered and it broke Layan to hear his voice so chipped.

"It hurts me too, my love," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I plan to end it."

"Please do, my beautiful one," said Atem, before his lips met hers. A sensation roared within her and she greeted him with a passion she had missed for too long.

"I love you," she whispered as they broke apart.

"And I you." Atem nodded back, kissing her again lightly.

Layan left the warmth and safety of Yugi's house in a daze; so many more questions had been asked and so many more riddles had been introduced. Only one thing was certain, one thing she felt terrible about as she slid into Chio's car beside joey, who took her hand and smiled at her, was that her and Joey had to end.

"Thing will make sense soon," Chio smiled at Layan in the rear-view mirror, as they pulled away from the little game shop.

"I hope so," Layan sighed.

"Of course, things always –" Chio was cut off as something dark sped across the wet road in front of them, causing her to swerve the car so fiercely they bumped up on to the pavement and veered off. Layan screamed and Joey grabbed her, steadying her, as Chio rushed and struggled to get the car back in her control. She forced it on to the side of the road, and cut the engine. Breathing heavy, she turned to face Layan and Joey in the backseats.  
"Are you both okay!?" she asked, her voice high.

Layan mentally scanned herself, and touched her face.

"Yes," she was shaking from head to foot.

"Yes," Joey said thickly. Layan turned to see his nose was bleeding.

"Oh, Joey!" she cried, while Chio handed him a tissue.

"Does it hurt?" Chio asked, as he dabbed at his bleeding nose.

"No, no, only a little," he spoke through the blood and tissue, "Lucky it wasn't worse!"

"Is it broken?" Layan asked, worried.

"I dun' think so," Joey held the tissue a little tighter to his face.

"What happened?" Layan asked her guardian, who was as pale as the moon.

"Something ... something fled across the road before us." Chio turned wearily to look out the front window, peering out in to the rain.

"Something?" Layan was afraid.

"Mmm," Chio could not place anything, yet she kept her eyes on the road, "I cannot say whether it was human."

Layan felt herself shiver, as Chio started the car up again.

"Right, lets get home. Now." Chio spoke calmly, but she too was shaking, and it took her a few attempts to turn the key of the ignition.

Layan kept her head turned to look out the window as they drove, very, very slowly. She was shaking and scared, but she still kept a look out for the dark shape that had almost cost them their lives. Somewhere, out there, things were extremely broken.

* * *

This has taken me far too many years to write. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
